Alec's War
by shikasta
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to "An echo of what was". MA AU 7 years after the series finale.
1. The siege of seattle

**Alec's War**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter One – The Siege of Seattle**

Alec stood atop the pile of rubble that was once the space needle surveying the shell of Seattle, once a beautiful city, now a victim of war. For 2½ years they had fought the humans everyday hoping that would be the last death, the last bomb, the last killing. Alec was weary, he still looked youthful and fresh his battle scars having faded into a memory but his presence had changed, his eyes giving away the horrors he had seen. Alec had become a leader and he had suffered for it emotionally, physically and mentally, he was no longer the Alec that Max had named so many years ago. Like the city he to had become a shell, both their beauties fading with the ravages of war.

Hope clamoured up the rubble to stand by her father and gently took his hand, they stood in silence both thinking about the mate and mother who was out there somewhere searching for her lost child.

"Will mummy ever come back?" Hope asked.

Alec squeezed her hand "One day, and she'll bring Faith with her."

The whirr of the bomb alerts sounded and a voice screamed "incoming". Alec quickly snatched up Hope and ran down the rubble making his way to a shelter before the new round of bombing began. The army intended to take back Seattle but if they ever managed it there would be nothing to take back.

Alec sat in the bomb shelter clutching Hope closely to him his eyes darting around to look upon the other faces, none showing fear except for the few humans among them. He had to get back to command having stayed at the needle too long, although it was now just a pile of rubble it was still his sanctuary, still the place he went to ask the tough questions and to be with Max.

With every explosion dust would sprinkle down creating a fine coating on the shelters occupants. Alec looked around quickly then shouted to Fin an X5 medic "Fin, I need you to look after Hope, when the bombing stops find someone to take her back to Layla, I've got to get back to command."

"In this!" Fin exclaimed loudly over the noise.

"Yeah, in this" Alec confirmed handing Hope to Fin.

"Daddy don't go," she screamed at a whisper.

"Hope remember we've got to be brave, Fin'll look after you" he soothed and he gave her one last hug before exiting the shelter.

As he ran he could hear the whistling of the tank ammunition as it ripped through the air landing with a solid thud before exploding and sending brick flying. Alec was weaving amongst the damage and flying debris his head covered by his hands, his eyes darting around to pick up any incoming. Command was two blocks away and although he had done this kind of thing often, every time he attempted it he wondered if this would be it his nine lives all used up.

He entered a shaking command, dust swelling all around, and as he shook his head free of the annoying granules he allowed the verbal reports to assault his ears.

"They're bombing four sectors including this one" Jazz hollered above the noise "They've never bombed so many at one time"

"They've had enough, like we have" Alec shouted back the room shaking again as another bomb hit "All we can do is sit it out" he then grabbed Fizz "once this is over I want you to get the war council and sectors heads together, this one caught us off guard, it's possible they might be considering another land assault." He looked over at Luke "How's communications holding up?"

"They've knocked us out again, only five sectors still active, I've already got people on it but its going to take longer with this bombing."

"Just tell them to get it up" Alec shouted then took a seat with the rest of command and waited it out.

An hour had passed and the humans had decided to give it a rest for a while. Fizz started his long trek to round up 30 odd transgenics that couldn't be contacted due to their lack of communications. As the dust settled transgenics from the four sectors hit spilled out onto the streets to survey the damage and check for anyone who may have been injured. To an outsider it would be seen as horrifying, how ordinary their actions looked, after 2½ years this was the transgenics way of life.


	2. The high place

**Alec's War**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N The first few chapters in this story are going to be short because I'm bringing you all up to speed on the character's whereabouts 2 ½ years on. Also for those of you wondering why the siege has been going on for so long – don't worry your question will be answered in a few chapters time (I assure you there is a very plausible explanation, and I know you have your doubts but trust me). Oh and about the length of the war – I'm trying to make it realistic most wars don't begin and end in a week granted we are talking about super soldiers here but as I said there is an explanation but you're just going to have to read to find out.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Two – The High Place**

Max sat high as high as she could in another strange city. She sat on this tall building legs dangling over the edge contemplating her next move, another city, another dead end Faith but a whisper on the breeze that caressed her cheeks. She knew it was time to head back to the rubble of Seattle, regroup and try again but it was hard as if going back was admitting she had given up.

Thaddeus sat beside her, at first he didn't understand her need to be high but joined her anyway, now he was addicted to the attraction. He knew what Max was thinking his instincts in tune with hers, they had spent 2½ years together the majority of which with only each other for company. They had followed every lead and in doing so liberated 10 newgens, their excuse to go home to Seattle, but they had still yet to find the one they searched for, the elusive Faith.

"It's time to head back," Thaddeus said breaking the silence.

"I know" Max responded "I was so sure this time, but-"

"We'll find her Max, she can't elude us forever ya know"

"I hope you're right Thaddeus" Max stood 'Time to say goodbye"

"Goodbye City" Thaddeus shouted standing on the edge with his arms sticking out at his sides.

"One day you're going to fall off" Max quipped.

"Never, and if I did I'd only land on my feet" he joked.

"You've been a good friend," she said taking his hand.

"Now Max don't go all girly on me" he grinned lightening the mood.

"You know, you should just learn how to take a compliment"

"Too macho for that, sorry" and he started to jog towards the stairwell "race ya" and he sped off. Max said one last silent pray to the Blue Lady to keep Faith safe, then gallivanted off after Thaddeus no way was she going to let him beat her to the bottom head start or no head start.

It had been almost six months since Max and Thaddeus had last snuck into Seattle and they never knew what awaited them. It had been decided early on that they would maintain radio silence unless it was absolutely necessary, for everyone's safety you could never know if anyone was listening in. Now they were speeding back to Seattle and her fears were no longer for Faith but for the rest of her family hoping that none of them had been wounded or were dead. Returning always made Max anxious, allowing her fears for them to rise to the surface and dominate, desperate to be close to Alec again to rekindle their love and to be a mother to Hope even if only for a short time.

Thaddeus would joke that she was bi-polar, instead of highs and lows it was Seattle and Faith but Max would just shrug never quite seeing the humour. This trip back was different for Max, she sat at the high place not asking questions about Faith, this time asking for the strength to challenge Alec, they had to end the siege which meant spilling blood something she did not relish but was a necessary evil. They did not believe in humanity's God, they could no longer turn the other cheek, her memories threw her back to Joshua's death and why she gave up leadership, it was time for them to become the killer's they were designed to be. It was time for Alec to become the leader he was meant to be. It was time to end it once and for all.

TBC


	3. To end all wars

**Alec's War**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N thanks to my reviewers, I will say you had me worried after the first chapter cause I thought I'd lost you all (breathes sigh of relief). So I hope with the introduction of this chapter I've still got you all hooked.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Three – To End All Wars**

Senator Druitt sat with the rest of her colleagues listening to General Farr prattle on, she was impatient making notes on the foolscap paper and occasionally tapping her pencil. General Farr was making the same speech as he done six times prior, voicing his case for another land assault, something which had proven fruitless in the past.

"It is a necessary step and I hope the Senate will see fit to grant me my request," the General concluded.

There was hushed whispering throughout the group and the Senator took this as her cue to rise and voice her concerns "But it hasn't worked in the past, why would this time be any different" she mildly shouted above the din slamming her hands on the desk in front of her to ensure she had everyone's attention.

"They are weakened Senator" the General answered.

"But not weakened enough to surrender" she added.

The General's face was tinging pink with frustration, this woman had been his direct opposition for 2½ years and he personally blamed her for his inability to act "We all know your feelings towards the transgenics Senator, some would say you favour them above your own people" the room was in an uproar.

"This little war of yours" the Senator said in anger "is not working, it's been a military disaster from day one."

"This is America's war, and we would have far better luck without opposition from within our ranks" the General huffed.

"Fists are not always the answer General, perhaps it is time for us to try a different approach" the room was silent intrigued at what the Senator was going to propose.

"And what would you suggest" The General mocked.

"A diplomatic approach" the Senator announced causing the room to erupt with a combination of boos and applause.

"Diplomacy bears no relevance here Senator, they are not a nation" The General responded smugly.

"But I disagree, we cannot ignore their numbers, just because they do not have a country does not mean they are not a nation, take Israel for example they didn't get their plot of dirt until after the WWII and we effectively gave it to them." The Senator had an argument and she wasn't going to let General Farr keep that smug look.

"History is not the issue," The General added weakly.

"It is every bit the issue" she exclaimed "How many men have died in the past year at the Siege General?"

"roughly a hundred"

"And how many men have been wounded?" she continued.

"Several thousand" he replied.

"Doesn't that seem odd, we are fighting a superior force, one that could possibly wipe us out in one day if the reports are anything to go by" the room nodded their agreement "So why haven't they done it yet, why do they sit there and let us bomb them?"

The General was silent "Well" the Senator verbally prodded.

"I cannot answer that" the General finally spoke.

"I propose this theory then, like every other race that has either been displaced or enslaved they simply want their freedom and a piece of dirt to call home."

"They're cold blooded killers" he retaliated.

"Which we created, no different to the human soldiers we have trained some of which are stationed outside Seattle" the room was nodding, slowly swaying to the Senator's reasoning "History is every bit an issue here, cause history has a tendency to repeat itself, we have a tendency to repeat ourselves."

"Diplomatic communications are futile" The General yelled.

"We haven't tried it yet, if all they want is Seattle why not let them have it."

"What, and show our weakness to the world" The General boomed.

"What about showing our humanity to the world, didn't you see the mass anti-war protest outside, our own people are turning on us, they don't like war especially when we instigate it, not only is this a military fiasco but a public relations one as well."

"Only because the Senate's tied my hands," The General volunteered.

"No, because we're coming across as the bad guys, there are even reports coming in that journalists are inside Seattle getting the transgenics view. What do you suppose will happen when those stories hit the news stands?" she had now laid all her cards on the table.

Senator Kinane stood up, he was an imposing man of 6" with neatly trimmed grey hair and he looked of the rim of his glasses at Senator Druitt "With all due respect Senator, these transgenics aren't even human, they were designed to be killers, what guarantee do with have that if we give an inch they won't take a mile" he questioned.

"We don't, but we can't continue this way either" she pointed out "We need to look at the big picture, we're no longer a super power, by forming a treaty with the transgenic nation we would be making a powerful ally one that could assist our rise to glory again, if we don't do it some other nation will, as the saying goes keep your friends close and your enemies closer" she paused then added "if they want Seattle let them have it, it's a small price to pay for the benefits that an alliance would bring."

"You do raise a valid point" Senator Kinane stated "We are losing the support of the people, we do need to find a solution quickly that is in favour of our nation but-"

"All I ask is that we open up peace talks negotiate towards a resolution that is satisfactory for both sides" Senator Druitt interrupted.

"This is madness" General Farr shouted, "I can't believe the Senate is even considering this."

"General Farr the Senate will take all suggestions into consideration" Senator Kinane replied " We need to consider both options and vote accordingly and I stress that the vote should reflect the wishes of the individual and not toe the party line. I suggest we reconvene in four weeks and vote as to whether or not we open up peace negotiations with the view to forming an alliance."

Senator Druitt sat down a small smile upon her face, it had taken over two years but she had finally steered the Senate in the direction of her proposed end game. All that was left was to do some heavy lobbying to ensure the vote swung in her favour and she only had four weeks in which to do it.

TBC


	4. Newsworthy

**Alec's War**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N Here's chapter four and as requested it's a long one.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Four – Newsworthy**

Angeline stood in the cool morning air waiting to be lead into Seattle. She was young and ambitious hoping the transgenic story would help her make a name for herself in journalism. Her friends and family had said she was a fool trying to discourage her from going but Angeline had a gut feeling. She was fearful, not knowing what to expect, only the monster stories depicting what these people were like but her fear was buried deep her desire to get a story overpowering it.

As she waited she checked through her knapsack again making sure she had everything with her including her camera. Although she usually dressed in heels and skirt today she looked ready to enter a war zone with sturdy boots, jeans and sweater she had even forgone her usual beauty routine choosing to wear nothing but lip gloss. She felt like a stranger in her own skin but it was a small price to pay to get to see inside Seattle.

She looked at her watch, her contact was now 20 minutes late, tired of standing she sat down on the wet grass her knapsack laying in her lap, her knee shaking slightly with the adrenalin rush already surging through her body. She looked at her watch again 25 minutes late, she was starting to get antsy her head spinning around looking in all directions but there was only the odd tweet and flutter of birds.

30 minutes and her contact was cautiously making his way towards her, she stood up to greet him with her hand out ready to shake his. He looked at the hand curiously then allowed his eyes to dart around scanning the area.

"Erm, hi my name's Angeline" she said looking at her outstretched hand then returning it to her side.

"Dits, you the journalist?"

"Yes" she answered.

"Okay we can't stay here it's not safe"

"But there's no one around" she protested slightly.

"That's what you think" Dits said mysteriously "Gotta blindfold you I'm afraid"

"Why" she demanded the thought of being unable to see terrifying her slightly.

"Hey not blindfolding you means a hellava lot of extra work" now he was just being plain crypt she thought.

"Fine" she muttered as Dits put the blindfold on.

"Can you see anything?" he asked

'Like I would tell you if I could' she thought but responded "no."

"Lets go then" and Dits grabbed her hand and her knapsack and ran dragging a stumbling Angeline behind him she loved a thrill but this was beyond any thrill she could have imagined.

* * *

Max and Thaddeus had dumped their car now making the home stretch on foot they had to use stealth because the military was everywhere. This was the part that always scared her, the thought of being caught only a stone's throw away from her home and her family never knowing. They were trying to find a back door, they're usual one having been blocked off, no doubt discovered by the army. There were many back door tunnels into TC that the digger community had arduously built but only a handful of people knew where all of them were. Command had foreseen this possibility though and had designed entrance markers undistinguishable to anyone not looking for it. So Max and Thaddeus were being stealthy in enemy territory trying to find a back door marker with little luck.

"This is ridiculous" Max snipped in a whisper "I'm going to have a word with Alec when we get back in."

"At this rate it might be a while" Thaddeus quipped back.

"Just keeping looking," she said irritated.

"We could always just use the front door for a change, give both armies some entertainment."

"Every time we come back you suggest the same thing, what is it on your list of 20 things to do before I turn 30." Max fired back.

"If I could I'd do it streaking, they'd be so mesmerized they'd forget to shoot" he said giving a little snigger.

"Well we'd better find a back door soon or I might just agree to your crazy plan" she paused "I'm sure there was suppose to be one around here somewhere?"

Then they both heard a snap, their eyes darting around, as they remained perfectly still, both pointing silently blaming each other for the noise, and then they heard it again. Max crouched with Thaddeus following suit using hand signals to communicate 'What do you think animal, vegetable or mineral' Thaddeus signed causing Max to huff silently he still needed to learn that there's a time and a place for kidding around and now was not it.

'Pay attention to your surroundings' she signed back 'it sounded like a foot breaking a twig'

'Army?' he silently asked.

'Sometimes you ask stupid questions you know' her hands showing her frustration.

They were both crouched leaning up against a thick tree trunk, Max timidly peeked around the girth and spied the culprit 'Yeah it's army, one silly little boy' she signed. Pointing to herself she indicated she was going to go left then told Thaddeus to go right they were going for a good old sneak, grab and disable. This was one of Thaddeus's favourite forms of entertainment it was just a shame there was only one.

Max revealed herself to the poor sap of a soldier "nice day for a walk isn't it."

The soldier turned raised his gun and yelled, "This is a restricted area."

This was Thaddeus's cue to sneak up behind the runt and cut his airway off just enough to render him unconscious. Once the soldier had crumpled to the ground Max crouched beside him and checked for a pulse "he's alive."

"Did you doubt me?" Thaddeus questioned with a smile.

"Let's just find the marker" she retorted.

Thaddeus had a scan of the area then noticed the tell tale sign etched into the tree behind Max "Gotta love Lucy" he chirped.

Max turned to see the marker _I __¤ Lucy _scratched into the trunk of the tree behind her "about time" she huffed as they both scrambled around in the dirt looking for the entrance to the tunnel.

"Hah" Thaddeus squeaked as he lifted the cover "ladies first" he joked allowing Max to enter the tunnel.

As they were crawling towards Seattle literally under the feet of the army in the earthy tunnel Max said to Thaddeus "remind me to get Alec to hook us up with another back door, two hours looking for one of his inane boob tube references is not my idea of fun." Thaddeus simply laughed as he crawled behind her his mind taking him to slightly dirty places involving Max and a mud fight 'such a shame she's off the market.'

* * *

Senator Druitt strutted into her office grinning widely, today had been a good day. Her staff of twenty stood around waiting to hear the news, they were on tenterhooks wanting to know whether they had a green light or not.

"It's a go people," the Senator cheerfully informed them, and without a moment's pause they revved into action "we've only got four weeks to target 99 senators and ensure a 2/3 majority, so let's get moving, we hit hard and fast, we have little room for error people" she motivated.

The Senator headed for her office with her assistant walking behind her notepad at the ready as she entered she asked her assistant to close the door then sat down at her desk.

"Jenny, get me a secure line to Seattle, we need to let them know what's going on." She quickly scanned the waiting documents on her desk "and have the background checks been completed?"

"Yes, ma'am" Jenny responded "nothing to raise suspicion"

"Keep digging, I find it hard to believe that I don't have at least one saboteur in my midst. Also get me Cecelia Briggs on the phone, she's made quite a name for herself as a lobbyist and may be interested in helping us out."

* * *

Angeline had finally reached her destination after scrounging around in a dirt tunnel for what seemed like hours, she had found it all exhilarating finally feeling as though she was apart of something. Her companion Dits had led her to a rundown room he called command where all manner of creatures filtered in and out. She suddenly felt out of her depth being jostled from side to side as people hurried past her. She clutched her knapsack to her chest weaving to find a safe corner, it was like she was involved in a dance without knowing the steps. A little guy with pointy ears tottered up to her introducing himself as Luke and she smiled warmly thinking 'finally someone whose friendly' she breathed deeply, Luke's welcome reducing her fear slightly.

"I hope you had a good trip in" Luke smiled.

"A little muddy but hey I can't complain."

"Yeah sorry about that, backdoors can be a little rough on first timers."

"So" she said getting her camera out of her knapsack "when do I get to meet the person running this show."

* * *

Alec was talking to Horatio about defences when he saw Dits walking in his direction.

"Hey Dits did the journalist make it in?"

"Yeah, it's a chick, doesn't look the type to be reporting on a war zone." Dits grunted then continued on his way.

"Does he ever smile?" Alec asked himself then turning back to Horatio "Do you ever smile?"

"Alec I'm not sure what you're asking?"

"Nobody smiles around here," he answered allowing one of his trademark grins to dominate his face "We need to do something to liven things up a bit" waving his arms around.

"We're living amongst rubble and being bombed every few days, are smiles really an issue."

Alec gave Horatio a friendly punch in the arm "smiles are every bit the issue, morale's dropping we need to give it a little kick start, I think its time for some special requisitions."

"Defences" Horatio encouraged.

"Huh?"

"We were discussing defences"

"We need to reinforce the blockade in case they decide to send in tanks again think you can handle that?"

"Leave it with me" Horatio nodded farewell before leaving to find able bodied transgenics to help him with his task.

Alec watched Horatio leave, they had an odd relationship, and at first they had remained wary of each other both driven by their affection for Max. Now they had a strange kind of truce, one thing about Horatio Alec soon realised was that he was loyal and in him Alec had found a confidant on all things except Max.

"Now for the journalist" he mused as he headed off towards command.

* * *

Max and Thaddeus were finally rid of the tunnel much to their relief and were now jogging towards command to check in. When they had first returned to Seattle Max had headed straight for Hope, which resulted in Alec reprimanding her for not following protocol. Now she checked in by yelling a very loud "I'm back" just outside the door of command before running off to find Hope.

This time was no different with "I'm back" causing Angeline to jump quite suddenly then she turned to Luke and asked "whose back?"

"Max" he simply responded "Don't worry you'll meet her sooner or later, she's gone to see her daughter."

"Where's she back from"

"She's been on the outside for 6 months now"

"Why"

"Its personal" and Luke returned to his work.

Angeline crouched in the corner she had commandeered as her own rustling through her knapsack for one of the snacks she had, greedily chomping it down trying to curb her stomach's pleas. That's when she saw him her mouth stuffed with biscuit trying to swallow and although she had yet to see his face she knew just by his presence that she was in trouble.

"Hey Luke where's the journalist" Alec requested.

"In the corner" Luke pointed.

Angeline was gulping as quickly as possible brushing the stray crumbs from her sweater, her heart jumped and her fear was realised as Alec stood in front of her grinning. She opened her mouth to speak but what she had thought came out strong and confident was more of a squeak "hello."

Alec cocked his head to the side at this strange girl "Hi, I see you came through a backdoor" he joked.

"Ah yes" she flushed rubbing at her trousers.

"Don't worry about the dirt, you'll get use to it soon enough."

Luke then interrupted "thought you'd want to know Max just checked in"

"She did" his demeanour transforming to that of an excited school boy "Sorry I'm going to have to abandon you for a bit" then he looked over at Mole "hey Mole, can you show the journalist-"

"My name's Angeline"

"Sorry, Angeline to her bunk" he then quickly sped out of command.

Mole strolled up to Angeline munching on a stogie, even in war time he still managed to get hold of his little luxury "follow me."

"Sure" she whispered beginning to think she should have listened to her parents, finishing school really hadn't prepared her for this.

As they were walking towards the shelter she would be bunking down in Mole started to give her the rules "okay, we're going to assign you an escort, who'll be responsible for keeping you alive, the last thing we need is for you to die."

"I'm not planning on doing that," she stated.

"Most human's don't" chomping on his stogie even harder "once we've got you bunked down I'll take you back to command and introduce you to the lucky sod who gets to follow you around."

"You really don't have to bother," she protested.

"We can always take you back out"

"Fine" she muttered sounding like a petulant schoolgirl and Mole smiled thinking this girl was going to be highly entertaining over the next week.

* * *

Max stopped just at the foot of the collapsed space needle taking a moment to look at her beautiful daughter standing at the top she then called out "Hope." The little girl turned to see her mother standing below her.

"Mummy" her face gleeful the breeze teasing her hair, she ran down the rubble and leapt into her mother's arms. Max hugged her close kissing every surface of her face before putting her down and crouching in front of her.

"You've gotten so big"

"I've grown a whole foot," the little girl informed while swaying on the balls of her feet.

"Just like your father, prone to exaggeration" Max smiled "God I missed you" stroking her hair.

"I missed you too mummy" she giggled then in a more solemn tone "did you bring Faith?"

"No, not this time sweetie" she caressed her daughter's face.

"Hope where are you" Layla called breaking the tender reunion.

"Over here" Hope yelled back as they watched Layla come towards them carrying Toby.

"You back" Layla smiled taking Max in an embrace.

"Hello" Max greeted while taking Toby in her arms "Hello Toby."

"Maxie" the little boy cried "do you have a present for me."

"Maybe" kissing his cheek.

"It's so good to have you back" Layla commented "Does Alec know yet."

"I'm sure he does by now, I assume news travels fast still"

"Nothing changes" and the two women laughed.

"Layla can you take Hope back to the shelter."

"Sure" Layla said reclaiming Toby and taking Hope's hand "we'll leave you be for a little bit."

Max always liked to spend a quiet moment at the space needle when she returned allowing herself to get reacquainted with an old friend. She climbed the rubble and then watched Layla drag a grumpy Hope away. She stood as Hope had looking out across what was left of Seattle from a much lower vantage point now but she still got that feeling of peace that the space needle had always given her.

Alec came and stood beside her leaning in to whisper in her ear "you're back."

"That I am" she said turning to embrace him, he lifted her off the ground and spun her around before roughly kissing her.

"You're so beautiful"

"I have dried mud on my face" using her sleeve to try and remove some of it.

He cupped her face and kissed her again "I don't care" pausing to smell her and reintroduce himself to her scent.

"Did you-"

"No, the trail went cold"

"Someday, Maxie, someday"

"I know" and they hugged tenderly before descending the rubble.

Alec led Max to their place where they would rediscover each other something that was needed after so long apart, consummating their love once more, reaffirming their commitment. It was necessary, a part of their courtship for Alec had his mate back the woman that would be a part of his soul for life.

* * *

Angeline sat in command waiting rather impatiently "How long will he be" she asked Luke again.

"It could be a few hours" he chuckled.

"Why"

"Debriefing Max usually takes a while" he was now snickering along with the rest of command.

"What's so funny?" Angeline feeling very much left out of the loop.

"Max is his mate." Luke filled in.

"Mate?"

"I suppose you'd describe it as-"

"His girlfriend," she volunteered.

"It's a little more than that," he corrected.

Angeline's heart constricted the eyes of the charismatic man she had met earlier were focused else where, and she was suffering a bad case of infatuation, deepened by the fact that she couldn't have him, not yet anyway.

TBC


	5. Historical notes no 1

**Alec's War**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Five – Historical Notes No. 1**

**These extracts are being provided to students who are studying the cause and effect of the human/transgenic war that began in 2025 and ended in 2028.**

In the year 2020 a secret government programme was unmasked with the escape of human/animal hybrids that were designed as a weapon. The project entitled Manticore had been funded through Veteran's Affairs and was hidden deep within the Government structure. Even today little is known about the project, most documentation having been destroyed but what happened after has been well documented.

Extract taken from _Alec's War _written by Professor Harold Fitzgibbons 2050

There have been many great leaders throughout human history among those are Attila the Hun, Elizabeth I and Abraham Lincoln and now another will be added to their ranks, a living hero of his people, X5-494.

Little was known of this man until after the war against the familiars, he remained elusive even his mere existence was questioned, although one Angeline Charlton, reporter for a nationally syndicated newspaper wrote extensively on the transgenic/human war including what it was like to be in Seattle at the time. However, she was later discredited after being involved in a kiss and tell story, leaving her career in tatters.

He was reported to be incredibly charismatic a quality that most historical figures have, and it is rumoured he rallied his people to war with one speech that the transgenic community still talk of today. Although the speech in its entirety has disappeared with time through eyewitness accounts I was able to piece together some of what was said.

> We are a people, who have suffered so America could be free. We are a people who have survived horrors that are unmentionable. We are a people who deserve to be free, who deserve to be recognised, who are a nation that will not be destroyed by bombs, words or ignorance. We will stand tall and proud, we will not hide or disappear, we will remain where they can see us so their guilt remains constant and until their conscious acknowledges us.

Extract from interview with Private Philip Case in April 2025

My unit was deployed in the second wave of the ground assault, we had watched as the first wave was mowed down, they dropped like flies and then we were ordered to charge. I charged with the rest of my unit my ears ringing with the sound of bullets gliding through the air and then I was hit just before reaching the barricade. When I came to I was in Seattle in the transgenic medical facility, they took care of me, patched me up and returned me. Not once was I tortured or asked to divulge sensitive information, they treated me with kindness.

Extract taken from Senator Druitt's journal 2027

I stand on the brink of completing what I set out to achieve 2½ years ago. I have always regretted my involvement with the super-soldier project when working as an intern for Senator Purcell. I thought it would aid my career instead the guilt overwhelmed me and now I am looking into the abyss and it's looking back at me. If I fail, there is no room for failure. Instead of bickering amongst ourselves we should be looking on in amazement for its not in many lifetimes that we have been privileged to witness first hand the birth of a nation.

I am beginning to get some reports with regards to what occurred within the super soldier project and some of the details that are being revealed disturb me. I fear that there is an even greater war ready to break the surface and our actions in the next four weeks will determine whether or not we survive the next battle.

Transgenics Account of the first attack documented 2030

We had never anticipated that they (humans) would actually attack, in some respects you have to admire them, their bravery and foolishness. They stood there on the battlefield outside Seattle willingly going up against a superior force, they were prepared to die, for what we still don't know.

Our leader had given us strict orders to disable only, many of us didn't understand and some openly challenged this order. We were created to fight, to use our strengths to defeat our enemy, we could have ended the war in a week.

I shot 100 men and women that day only 3 were fatal.

Extract taken from General Farr's Journal dated 2025

It was a military disaster, how they managed to hold our forces back I shall never fully understand. We are dealing with a formidable enemy and understanding their strategy is crucial at this point. I have requested the retrieval of those responsible for creating these abominations in the hope of knowing my enemy.

I know that God is on my side and that this threat to America will be crushed in the months to come.

Extract taken from X5-494's journal dated 2022

Max handed over leadership to me today, I don't profess to understand why and she is unwilling to tell me. I wonder if I have the courage to see this through, the strength to lead my people to a salvation they so desperately crave. What was she thinking, I'm afraid she's planning to runaway, a common trait amongst the 09ers, it's a rumour that's been circulating and I can't help but wonder. Do I have what it takes to lead?

It's odd between us, for so long I stood in her shadow bolstering her leadership and now I find there is no longer any shadow to hid behind, I'm exposed my shortcomings ready to knock me back down. I am forcing myself to stay for Max's sake, because she makes me care. I fear what the future holds and I fear myself but Max will always be my guiding light.

Extract taken from _Alec's War _written by Professor Harold Fitzgibbons 2050

X5-494's battle strategy was remarkable, drawing on past historical figures he adopted a 'turn the other cheek' policy, ordering his troops to not unnecessarily kill any humans instead their mission was to disable. He reinvented guerrilla warfare and his men carried out an unprecedented number of acts of sabotage. Although it was reported that over 100,000 troops were stationed outside Seattle over the course of the war there were a mere 300 fatalities.

Extract from medical notes on transgenic X5-452

During recent tests it was ascertained that specimen X5-452 is indeed pregnant by an X5 alpha male, whose identity is unknown. Early indication shows that the foetuses are progressing normally and it is hoped that the offspring will show improved abilities beyond their parents. Depending on the outcome of the pregnancy it is recommended that X5-452 be breed for her offspring will be an invaluable addition to the project. We have already removed some of her eggs for experimentation and artificial insemination into a surrogate using a compatible X5 sperm donor.

Transcript of last Eyes Only broadcast 2025

This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly 60 seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped and it is the only free voice left in America. We live in a world that has gone mad, the troops have been deployed to wipe out a threat that doesn't exist to kill innocents whose only crime was to be manufactured. Transgenics are not the enemy, they have protected us and now they to want the basic freedoms we enjoy. We have a voice America, use it, don't let our government hold an unjust war in our name. Peace, out.

Extract from Report of Human Casualties from the Siege of Seattle dated 2028

On October 2026 Logan Cale, also rumoured to be Eyes Only, was discovered within the boundaries of Seattle with his neck snapped. His death was ruled a murder after an autopsy conducted by Ivy a transgenic medic during the siege, his body was incinerated. His killer still remains at large and the reason for his death is unknown.

Case is unsolved.

Extract taken from X5-494's journal dated 2026

After 12 months the humans are still encamped beyond the city. I had hoped they would have bored of this little war by now and communication channels would be opened but I feel I have underestimated them. They are almost as stubborn as Max.

I have received word from Senator Druitt that she wishes to meet with me, well 452 considering she is still under the belief that Max runs the show. My identity still remains hidden but I am interested in hearing what the Senator has to say, where's Max when you need her. I just have to hope that she is willing to speak through Luke, I have a feeling that the Senator is going to be a powerful ally.

Max is still gone, hunting for our missing child, a child I have still yet to meet. I find myself torn, longing for Max to be here to raise Hope but also glad she is obsessed with finding Faith. I begin to wonder if my little girl is a myth created from our imaginations, it's like chasing a rainbow hoping to find the pot of gold I fear we will never find the end.

Extract from Washington DC Newspaper 2035

National Museum of American History will be opening its transgenic exhibition later this week the vocal point being the huge slab from the space needle that was used to record the names of all those who fell, transgenic and human, inside the walls of Seattle during the siege. Mr Paul Matthews the curator has said it promises to be an emotional journey for anyone who comes to see the exhibition and is being promoted to encourage reconciliation and a greater understanding.

TBC


	6. Walking in faith's shoes

**Alec's War**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N Well I don't know about you but I almost fell off my seat when I realised where this chapter was heading. Anyway I have to work fulltime for the next three days so don't abuse me if updates are a little slow. I'm lucky enough not to have to work 40 hour weeks but occasionally do have to go out there and do the boring stuff, trust me I would rather be attached to my computer typing the next update.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Six – Walking in Faith's Shoes**

Once upon a time there lived a little girl in a house with a white picket fence. She was strong for her age her hair now chocolate brown from the dye, her eyes still mesmerizing all that looked upon her. This little girl was very special for both George and Mary had told her so but she already knew that.

She sat curled up in the bay window looking out on the street waiting for the fairy godmother that would take her away from this place. It wasn't a bad place but her heart knew she didn't belong. She lived inside her head where 452 was the one who gave her a hug, tucked her into bed and told her she loved her. Everyday she would watch the street before bed and then Mary would tuck her in and as the light went out one solitary little tear would trickle down her cheek for the mother who didn't come.

The sun would rise and Faith no longer had to wait for the noises to dictate her life. She had a new set of routines to follow, breakfast, school, play dates and bed. She arose from the soft bed that she didn't stop to make, no longer demanding perfection from the objects around her, no longer demanding perfection from herself. Her logic told her that perfection had been the cause of her misfortune and without it 452 would return. She only kept her doll, fondly named Hope in a pristine state for she was her only friend and new her deepest darkest secrets.

Faith looked at herself in the mirror before brushing her teeth, she didn't look like herself anymore and thought that that may be the reason 452 hadn't come. Sometimes she thought she may have been forgotten, and other times she questioned 452's existence. This little girl could no longer distinguish between fantasy and reality because she had intermingled the two. Her mother had said she was strong, and her fantasies had helped her survive.

She walked downstairs to breakfast, and as always would silently eat while George read the newspaper and Mary packed her school lunch. She rarely talked to them anymore but she observed them continuously for assimilation into enemy territory meant you had to understand your enemy. She would do little things to annoy them like slurp the milk off her spoon, she had thought if she annoyed them enough they would give her back to 452.

"Stop slurping" George reprimanded.

"George don't shout at her," Mary pleaded.

"I'm not shouting, every morning she slurps her milk and every morning I tell her to stop and one day she will" then to Faith "won't you."

Faith's eyes swayed back and forth between George and Mary as the mini conversation occurred then she rose from her chair a little too mechanically picking up her bowl and placing it in the sink in the kitchen.

"I have to go to school," she announced.

"Faith, sweetheart, " Mary said picking up the little girl and seating her on the kitchen bench "your hair's a little untidy let me fix it for you."

"That's okay, I can do it myself" she responded shying from Mary's touch then sliding back onto the floor. She patted her hair down then grabbed the lunch that Mary had prepared and headed out the door to the school bus.

"She's very odd"

"George, please don't start this again"

"She's 5½ going on 20, she's not normal."

"We knew she was a special needs child when we agreed to take her."

"Special needs means mental deficiencies, she has an IQ off the chart which I might add she doesn't use at school. She certainly doesn't need us to take care of her, and don't forget the few black eyes she gave me when we first got her." George folded his paper.

"They said it would take time, it wasn't going to be happy families straight away." Mary began washing the dishes.

"Don't you ever wonder though?"

"Wonder what?"

"If what they told us was the truth."

"You and your conspiracy theories" she huffed.

"We didn't ask any questions Mary when that Colonel guy approached us."

"He was offering us the child we had longed for."

"We should have asked questions."

"Why, so our hopes would be shattered again." She screamed waving her soapy rubber gloves around.

"What if she has a mother out there looking for her?"

"She was an orphan."

"We don't know that." George insisted.

"She ours George."

"Why was it crucial that we move, have you ever even stopped to think about that."

"Drop it George," she whispered as she removed the gloves and made her way over to him "_if_ someone was looking for her they would have found her by now."

"We've moved six times in the past three years Mary, I doubt anyone could find her, you've dyed her hair, you're thinking exactly what I'm thinking."

"And what's that George."

"She was stolen."

"She was an orphan that was abandoned at an orphanage whom the kind Colonel took under his protection and found her a loving family, us."

"And what happened to this kind Colonel, the one who was suppose to be checking in from time to time to see how she was adjusting."

"I really don't care" Mary looked at her watch "you'll be late for work."

George stood up to leave "you'd better start caring Mary because one day we may find ourselves in a situation that we could have avoided if we had simply not chosen to ignore the facts."

Mary kissed George's cheek and smiled "love you, and I even love your hair brained theories even if they are over the top."

"Maybe we should take her to a specialist."

"What type of specialist?"

"A shrink at least we could try and get her communicating more with us. Find out what keeps her so tight lipped." He muttered.

"She'll talk when she's good and ready, all we can do is love her."

"She doesn't make it easy."

"Nobody said raising a 5 year old was going to be easy George."

"I know, its just I'm raising her as my daughter yet I don't feel at all connected to her, she's a complete stranger to me."

"It'll get better" Mary reassured.

"I don't think it will" George remarked before finally leaving the house for the day.

Mary watched him go then sat down at the breakfast table resting her face in her hands, her guilt had been weighing heavily on her conscious this past year. At first she thought she could live with the deception, it was just a child, they were deserving and would make good parents. Now she knew what desperate lengths a mother would go to just to get her child back, because she genuinely loved Faith and would go to those lengths herself.

Faith caught the bus to school and sat behind the driver the way she always did. The other children didn't like her they would stare and point, stick their tongue out and call her names. At first she had lashed out but they didn't believe in disabling your enemy here and that first school didn't want her back. She remained below the radar allowing her intelligence to seep through just enough so it wouldn't arouse suspicion, so instead of graduating high school she had held herself back to grade three.

School was a routine for her, no new information was gained other than how to act in this place still so foreign to her. She would nod and answer enough questions to ensure the teacher did not take an interest in her. Faith's main motivation for coming to this learning facility was so she could use the computers at 5½ she was well on her way to becoming a hacking God. She would steal away to the library and for an hour everyday searched for reference of 452. She had been at this school for six months and for six months had come a little closer to finding her mother. This little girl had become inpatient and would no longer wait to be found.

At the end of the school day Faith would catch the bus home and apart from the play dates Mary would arrange was left to entertain herself. She would read as much as she could and whenever she could get the books. So today she walked to her bedroom, shut the door and curled up on her bed where she pulled out from under her pillow _Pride and Prejudice_ and read it slowly preferring to savour the words, some books weren't meant to be speed-read. She would imagine that that was how her parents had met, 452 her mother and the father she knew only as charming and a great man. She understood where she came from but still preferred to call the dark haired lady 452, she wouldn't call her mummy until she was safely in her arms again.

The book was tucked back safely under her pillow and she took up vigil at the bay window, looking out into the fading light hoping to see the eyes of her mother sparkling back. She whispered to her doll "everything's going to be all right now Hope" and hugged her only friend close. Mary entered the room to tuck her in and give her a kiss and as the light went out Faith didn't shed a solitary tear tonight for she didn't need to.

Soon Faith would be escaping, her survival pack almost complete her research almost done. Faith had discovered what she was and now knew where to find her kind, now Faith's computer lessons were spent trying to hack into Seattle's computer network, she was going to send a message to 452.

TBC


	7. A fine line

**Alec's War**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N keep the reviews coming.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Seven – A Fine Line**

Alec had finished debriefing Max in the basement of Sandeman's old house, their own private sanctuary from the hell outside. Max was now wrapped in a thread bare blanket sitting at the old piano lightly tapping out the only tune she knew chopsticks. Her mind took her back to when she first learnt that Alec could play, the memory of the music playing in her ears, she hadn't heard him play since. Alec got up from the old mattress and pulled on his boxers and jeans before sitting down next to her on the piano stool.

"I didn't know you could play"

"I wouldn't exactly call it playing" she joked then in a sobre tone "we need to talk."

'Diversionary scenario one' Alec thought as he leaned in to kiss her but she gently pushed him away "what I can't kiss you?"

"I know your game" she teased "I need your real brain right now."

He turned to the piano and began to play a hauntingly beautiful piece that brought a sadness to Max's eyes, through his playing she could sense his fears and she allowed him to finish playing before continuing.

"We can't continue this way."

"What way."

"Not fighting back" She said slowly realising the words she was saying was uncommon for her.

"Maxie, what are you suggesting?" even though he knew he wanted to hear her say it.

"We need to crush them once and for all"

"You don't mean that, you've always been pro human life" he reminded her.

"That was before."

"Before what?"

"They took our daughter Alec."

"That isn't reason enough."

"How long are we suppose to let them bomb us" she was getting upset "until there's nothing left."

"It won't come to that" he tried to reassure himself and her.

"It's already come to that, if we don't act now there isn't going to be a nation to build."

"Destroying them isn't the answer either and you know it" he was standing now his anger being expressed both physically and emotionally.

"We've tried it your way and its not working."

"Correction Max it was your way long before I coined it."

"Do you want Hope and Toby to grow up like this?"

"Don't you dare use my children as a pawn to get your way" he was really mad now "you're not here, you're out there searching for an illusion." He motioned with his hands.

"How dare you" and she actually slapped him.

Alec grabbed her wrist "I thought you had gotten over hitting me Max."

"Faith is not an illusion, I carried her for nine months, I gave birth to her and held her in my arms before they ripped her away from me, you were spared that, I wasn't." she was pulling her clothes on this man she loved a stranger to her at this point.

"I'm sorry, I hate our situation as much as you, I'm frustrated that I'm stuck here while you're out there searching, I'm scared, scared that I'll never get to be a father to her." He approached tentatively waiting for Max to make the first move, she embraced him needing his warmth, his love, his safety.

"You were born to lead Alec, it's what you do best."

"What good will slaughtering the troops do."

"Make them fear us."

"It's all very well to make them fear us, but once this is all over we're going to have to co inhabit with them, do you want Hope to be feared?"

"I don't want Hope to live like this amongst the rubble, the squaller, the bombs."

"Nobody said fighting for freedom was going to be easy Maxie."

"Alec I know you're not a killer, but sometimes we have to do something that is so despicable to protect our family, you have to start making the difficult choices." She caressed his cheek.

"What and the decisions I've already made haven't been hard, you think it's easy to order men and women to be shot at but not retaliate."

"It's not our way, deep down you know it."

"That's the thing Max it is our way, we're not cold blooded killers it's a fallacy we're trying to dispel, killing a bunch of them will only reinforce it."

"You're a fool if you think that they will just one day stop bombing us and say good little transgenics, you can go and live in peace now." She pulled herself out of his embrace.

"I don't expect that Max, freedom comes with a price and I fear it will be a heavy one for us and our actions will define that price."

"We've killed troops already, what difference does it make, they won't remember the one's we didn't kill only the one's we did."

"You don't know that." Alec soothed.

"I want it to end Alec, and I'm quite prepared to kill every last soldier out there to ensure that."

"It won't achieve anything."

"The bombing would stop." He kissed her forehead realising how useless she felt as a mother, a mate and a member of the transgenic nation.

"Pick a cause Max and focus on it, I'm ordering you as your leader and mate, you're achieving nothing by trying to do everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Either focus on finding Faith or being a mother and mate or fighting a war. You can't do all three."

"Someone has to."

"No, let me fight the war, let Layla look after Hope and you find Faith."

"That's what's been happening." She protested.

"No its not and you know it, I know it's hard but it's just something you're going to have to do."

"I feel as though I've lost both my daughters."

"Hope understands and she loves you nothing will ever change that." He kissed her passionately trying to wash away her doubts and fears.

"You always do that" she joked.

"What?"

"Calm me, how did you go from annoying to calming."

"Maybe I finally grew up."

"Or maybe I accepted you for who you are."

He hugged her tight knowing that this conversation had to end and he had to get back to command "All I ask is that you trust my judgement Max."

"And all I ask is that you don't let this drift on for much longer, we're dying Alec and we need to start thinking about survival." She kissed him one last time knowing this conversation was over.

* * *

Jenny entered Senator Druitt's office "I have that secure line to Seattle ma'am."

"Thank you Jenny, patch it through."

Jenny nodded her understanding and left the Senator alone in front of her computer waiting for the link.

transgenic command Luke greeted.

"Hello Luke good to see you again."

Same to you Senator, what can I do you for?

"I have some important news that could end the siege."

What is it Senator?

"The Senate will be voting in four weeks as to whether or not to open peace negotiations. This is an unprecedented step and if things go well could launch the transgenic nation."

I'll make sure the relevant personnel know.

"Thank you Luke" and she disconnected.

* * *

Angeline was still sitting in command waiting for the gorgeous transgenic she had met earlier to return, silently praying he was going to be her escort. She had already begun making notes on her first impressions since entering Seattle and was confident that her articles would win her national acclaim if only for her bravery.

Alec sauntered into command and headed straight for Luke "Anything to report."

"The Senator just called in, had some interesting information, I would advise convening the war council."

"Set it up." Alec muttered aware of the guest.

Angeline strutted over to Alec "Um, so I've been waiting a few hours and would really like to meet the person in charge."

"Sorry I'm about as high up as you'll get, the man in charge is very private and protective of his identity, last thing we need is an assassination attempt." Alec explained.

"So are you the one escorting me around?"

"As much as I would love to, I have family matters that are going to take up any free time I may have, you've been assigned Horatio who is more than capable of keeping you alive."

"So when do I meet Horatio" she asked as the man in question walked into command.

"Right now in fact." Alec waved Horatio over "Horatio this is Angeline the journalist you're going to be her escort."

Horatio began to protest not liking his latest assignment but then thought better of it "Hi."

"You're not really a talkative bunch are you?" Angeline noted.

"It's a war zone," Horatio stated matter-of-factly.

"Well I should probably get to work now that I have my escort." She smiled for Alec's sake while nibbling on the end of her pencil.

'Is she flirting with me' Alec pondered, since having committed to Max he was a little out of touch, and since being stuck in Seattle he was definitely out of touch with human female courting rituals.

"Let's go" Horatio said ushering her out of command.

"Well I hope to see you later Alec." She crooned before following her escort.

Alec watched them disappear out of command before he laughed and then heard Mole boom "I see you've still got it pretty boy."

"It appears I have" He said glad to see his lizard friend.

TBC


	8. Emotion reigns supreme

**

* * *

Alec's War**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N I'm back!

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Eight – Emotion Reigns Supreme**

Cecelia was pacing, it helped her to think. Last night she had celebrated her thirtieth birthday reliving her achievements, today she was considering the transgenic cause. Senator Druitt had offered her a job, one she would either relive as an achievement at her fortieth or regret for the rest of her life if she accepted. Pacing wasn't helping, the only thing she could agree on with herself was that it would be a challenge something she relished but would it also be an acceptable risk to her career.

Having grown up with her grandparents she had been instilled with exceptional morals from a very young age, taught not to be ignorant and to accept people's beliefs, origins and culture. She was a poster child for humanity but transgenics weren't in the limelight when these morals were being learnt and now she wondered if they fell under the shadow of her grandparents' guidance.

She had followed Senator Druitt's cause with keen attention her curiosity longing to know if the Senator would succeed. Now she had an opportunity to help but her information was limited and hence not willing to commit to a decision. She needed more understanding on the transgenic cause and now busied her brain with figuring out how to get it.

* * *

Senator Druitt was looking at the big white board that listed the names of all the Senators they would be targeting, so far she had two guaranteed votes in her favour. She looked around at her staff, most were on the phones trying to secure appointments with Senators to discuss the vote, with little success. Her only hope rested on Cecelia joining them, she had the ability to secure them a win but at this point the Senator was less than optimistic about Cecelia's impending response to her proposal.

* * *

Life in Seattle was quiet no new round of bombings to shatter it, yet. The city resembled that of any war zone and the transgenics acted like other people who had lived under siege. The quiet time was spent preparing for the next round and grasping at a brief flicker of normality, with children playing and learning, adults working, gossiping, loving and living before it would be put on hold once more. In the facilities transgenics weren't allowed to explore emotion making them somewhat stunted, now they experienced it with all its joy, anger, heartbreak and remorse. The onslaught to their senses was overwhelming as new emotions were discovered learning that they could weep at the smallest things and smile at the smallest things. The transgenic nation had become more human than humans themselves, they had discovered what humanity had lost.

Layla was smiling as she watched over a prancing Toby, he loved to run, leap and skip the confines of the shelter being too small for him. She also felt closed in by the siege and by her life, she wasn't happy and she hadn't been in a long time. She felt she was stuck being a wife without all the perks, a mother to a child that wasn't hers and still in the shadow of the woman she couldn't bring herself to hate. Layla was tired of smiling through it all, she wanted to scream to be recognised she wanted her own freedom from the ties that bind her.

The sun was setting giving the landscape of Seattle a twisted beauty, it was time for Layla and Toby to return back to the shelter, neither wanting to for different reasons. Dread engulfed Layla with each step reaffirming her return to limbo as the shelter got closer and closer. One day she knew she wouldn't return that she would have the courage to run and never look back.

"Daddy" Toby cried.

Alec leaned down and picked his son up holding him close, giving him a rough kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Layla, where have you both been?"

"Toby wanted to run and with things being so quiet I didn't think it would hurt."

"Hope will be staying with Max," Alec informed.

"I know the routine Alec" she bit out.

"No need to snap" looking slightly hurt.

"I'm just tired" she sighed taking Toby back from Alec "will it ever end?"

"Of course it will," he said fondly touching her cheek, which she pulled away from.

"Don't"

"Don't what"

"Act so familiar with me"

"You said we wouldn't become strangers"

"I don't need your comfort"

"I want us to be friends"

"One day we will just not today, you ask too much of me Alec"

"I know this isn't easy for you"

"You have no idea, you're not alone"

"Neither are you"

"I'm more alone than you realise" her parting words before entering the shelter leaving Alec to think over what she had said. With that conversation he knew he had lost her affection, and his heart constricted slightly at the thought of her one-day finding love with another man. Absurd really considering he didn't want her that way anymore but it was his territorial animal side talking, Layla was the mother of _his _son and no man would ever get in the way of that.

Alec slammed the wall of the building that housed his _other _family before marching off to Sandeman's house that served as his and Max's home when she was there. When she wasn't he lived in command, Max was his life and he avoided temptation not sure whether he was strong enough to walk away from it, his past actions a living reminder.

* * *

General Farr sat in conference with one of the finest SEAL teams that had ever been trained. He refused to sit back and let the Senator have her way, he was co-ordinating a mission that would ensure the transgenics take up arms and fight with all the killer instincts they possessed. He would win his war if he had to sentence his own men to death to achieve it.

* * *

Faith looked around to make sure George or Mary weren't nearby, she had put the finishing touches on her transmission to Seattle and was waiting for the computer to finish setting up the encryption and mapping the route, which the message would be bounced off. The seconds felt like hours to the little girl, knowing that once she hit the enter key she would be rescued. The computer beeped that the message was ready to send and with a small smile and mental pat on the back she hit enter sending her message to an unsuspecting Luke.

With a smug look she left the study of her fake parents to return to the life she wouldn't have to live much longer and she allowed herself to feel the tiniest bit of joy.

* * *

Alec had spent a brief hour with Max and Hope acting like a normal family before once more returning to leading a nation. He longed for the day when he could just be a mate and father only having to be concerned for his immediate family, but something told him that he would never be given that luxury. Leadership wasn't a hobby you could just pick up and then drop again this was a committment that would overshadow him for the rest of his life.

The war council had assembled at Alec's request and the six members were all shouting allowing their emotions to dictate their words.

"We can't continue this way" Mole threw into the entangled mess of voices.

"What would you suggest we do" Alec responded, rising and motioning for the others to silence.

"This pacifist rubbish you have us doing isn't working" Lucas interjected.

"Recent communication with Senator Druitt suggests it is" Alec knowing this card really wasn't going to help.

"Who is this Senator woman anyway, how do we know it's not just a misdirection" Flint questioned.

Luke chose to answer that question "All reports indicate that she is a strong supporter of the transgenic cause."

"Alec, we have trusted your leadership but perhaps it is time to take a different approach," Case suggested.

"Killing is not an option"

"It'd would be more effective than the approach we're taking now," Flint shouted.

"I agree that in one respect it would be effective but we want freedom, killing would only hinder it, making the humans fear us would serve no purpose."

"Then you feel we should sit and wait it out" Flint stated.

"We should at least wait and see if the Senator can bring about the resolution she has put into motion."

"What if that fails" Mole spat around his stogie.

"We consider doing it another way," Alec conceded.

"I still don't trust this Senator" Flint added.

"Then perhaps it is time the Senator and I met"

"That is not an option pretty boy, you could be walking into a trap" Mole gruffed.

"Flint has a point though, I have been putting a lot of faith in a woman who could betray us" he turned to Luke "set up a meet, let her no I'll be bringing one other."

"And might that be" Mole asked.

* * *

Cecelia had spent the day trying to access information on the transgenics with little joy and she knew time was not on her side. With every hour that passed was an hour she could be securing votes if she accepted the job. It was time to search her soul and allow it to answer the questions information hadn't been able to provide. 'They deserve a chance' her mind kept saying and for the first time she would accept a challenge not because it would further her career but because it was the right thing to do. She picked up the phone and dialled.

"Senator Druitt please"

Who shall I say is calling?

"Cecelia"

Transferring you now

Cecelia waited.

Cecelia thank you for phoning back, have you made a decision

"Yes, I'll do it"

Thank you

"I'm driving to your office once I hang up, I want to start straight away"

The sooner the better, I look forward to meeting you in person

"Bye" and she hung up the phone, bundled her laptop into a bag and left her small apartment to take up her latest assignment.

* * *

General Farr had finished briefing the SEALs. Over the past two years the General had been sending in individuals to get as much information as possible on the infrastructure of Seattle and all had gone undetected, being sent in during the bombings when the transgenics were in reasonable disarray.

He was about to instigate an atrocity that according to the Geneva Convention (although redundant) would classify a war crime. The General's moral compass had become skewed, in his madness convincing himself that this action would make him a hero amongst his people and see a deflated America on its path to glory once more. He only had one obstacle left, the dear Senator.

TBC


	9. Finding faith

**Alec's War**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Nine – Finding Faith**

Luke sat at his computer terminal monitoring transmissions, amazingly he was bored allowing a small yawn to escape his lips. It was quiet in command, the graveyard shift, entertaining himself had proved unsuccessful so when Mole stomped in he was relieved for a bit of company. He removed the headset, and got up from his computer making his way over to the lizard to discuss something. As he left he didn't see the flashing _incoming message_.

"Hey Mole, all quiet outside?"

"Too quiet"

"We should be thankful for the break"

"Nah, those humans are up to something"

"Maybe they ran out of ammo"

"Always the optimist hey Luke"

"Alec knows what he's doing"

"Shouldn't you be monitoring something" chomping on his stogie.

"As you said before its quiet, anyway I really need a coffee"

"A luxury we don't have my friend"

"Well actually Max brought some in from the outside, its stashed in the pseudo kitchen"

Mole licked his lips "black strong coffee, I knew we kept her round for a reason. Lead the way my man."

Mole and Luke left for the adjoining room abandoning the computer and its flashing message.

Alec was wide awake in the bed he shared with Max, she strangely enough was sound asleep 'probably catching up on what she missed in six months' he mused. Hope was snuggled into Max's chest, where she always slept when her mother was home, for all the little girl's bravery she still was suffering issues of abandonment even though technically Max hadn't abandoned her.

Sleeping wasn't happening for the transgenic leader and after watching his peaceful family for a while he was starting to fidget, he never could keep still for long. Not wanting to wake them he got up and got dressed 'may as well go and visit Luke in command' then he heard a whisper.

"Daddy?"

Alec crossed over to where Hope was nestled and bent down "go to sleep sweetie" he whispered caressing her hair not wanting to wake Max.

"Where are you going?"

"Command" he answered while Hope pulled herself up and clung to her father's neck.

"Come on baby girl go back to sleep" hugging her close.

"I wanna go with you"

"Wouldn't you rather stay with mummy all nice and warm?" he encouraged his demanding 5 year old. Hope looked from her mummy to her daddy confusion on her face unable to decide the best course of action. She gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek in the hopes it would appease her decision and then she curled back up in mummy's arms and went back to sleep.

Alec leaned over to kiss Max and her eyes staggered open.

"Going to command I see"

"I can't sleep"

"You can always sleep"

"God I don't need both my girls giving me a hard time"

"Just be back for breakfast," she muttered before closing her eyes once more knowing it was pointless to argue.

Alec tiptoed out of their basement room and in the dark walked the several blocks to command remembering the stashed coffee. When Alec reached command he could already smell the contraband and smiled wickedly 'someone's beat me to it'. He entered the small kitchen to see Luke and Mole with overwhelming love sipping the coffee, a gift from Max.

"You know stealing is an offence" Alec grinned while Luke and Mole jumped almost spilling their luxury.

"Anything in command is fair game in my view" Mole gruffed his stogie sitting on the table 'a first' thought Alec.

"Well did you at least make enough for me?"

"We made enough for six although we hadn't intended on any extra pretty boy."

"Want me to pour you a glass boss" Luke chorused.

"I may be the leader but I'm not above pouring my own coffee" he quipped as he took a mug and filled it to almost over flowing then sat on the floor relishing the sin the three of them were committing.

"So anything to report?"

"Nah, just that it's too quiet"

"You always think it's too quiet" Alec chuckled.

"Nothing worth mentioning" Luke added.

"So it's all quiet on the transgenic front" he took a sip "its all rather boring at the moment"

"Yeah" Luke and Mole both responded.

"Maybe we should plan a sabotage run or something"

"You could always get that journalist to amuse you" Mole smirked.

"I'm a one woman man, my friend" Alec slapped Mole on the back.

"Sure"

"Another issue is morale's dropping, we should do something to raise it a little"

"Well a musical performance is outta the question, pretty boy"

"How about a contest" Luke suggested.

"What type of contest?"

"A sparring contest, if we can't fight the humans then fighting each other may work off some steam"

"Problem with that is we're probably going to have all 40 odd thousand transgenics wanting to participate."

"Have the sectors hold individual competitions and then the winners from each sector battle it out for overall champion"

"How long have you been tossing this around Luke" Alec asked quizzical.

"Well it would solve the morale problem, giving us all something else to focus on for a change."

"Seeing as you've put so much thought into it I'll leave it in your capable hands to get the ball rolling." Alec had finished his coffee and was getting up to pour himself another.

"Should probably check to see if there are any transmissions, still haven't heard back from the Senator with regards to the meet."

Luke scuttled out leaving just Mole and Alec to enjoy the luxury of the black nectar.

"We've come a long way friend" Mole gruffed "who'd a thought this far"

"Mole you're not going all sentimental on me are ya?"

"Nah, just reminiscing" Mole sipped his coffee "you're a real good friend, just thought I should tell ya that is all."

"Duly noted and likewise."

Luke sat at his computer terminal placing the headset back on and his eyes were assaulted with the flashing _incoming message_ 'probably from the Senator' he thought as he opened it. It was encrypted so he ran the encryption software that would hopefully decipher the message. As he waited he hollered "Incoming message probably from the Senator" which brought Alec and Mole in with their contraband and an extra mug for Luke.

"Hmm" Luke said as the message decrypted.

"Hmm what" Alec asked.

"Well it's not from the Senator"

"Well who then" and the three of them leaned towards the screen and read the message from Faith.

S.O.S

Need extraction from 52 Blain Avenue, Kelso, Washington

4521 

The three of them reread the message trying to figure out who needed extraction.

"Where have I seen that number combination before" and then it hit him as quickly as he said it "Oh my God its Faith."

"Your daughter Faith" Mole gruffed.

"She's only five" Luke added.

Alec simply smirked "what can I say she's got my brains."

Max was awoken quite abruptly by an over zealous Alec shaking her.

"What the hell" she yelled.

"You are not going to believe this"

"Just spit it out"

"We got a message from Faith"

"Our Faith?"

"Yes"

"She's five"

"That's what Luke said, what can I say intelligence runs in the family" Alec was babbling while Max threw on her clothes and grabbed a sleeping Hope.

"I want to see it" and Alec followed his family out the door to command.

Five now stood in front of the computer screen reading the message, Hope bouncing up and down in Max's arms joyously crying "It's Faith, It's Faith."

Max tired of the jostling handed an overactive Hope to her equally overactive Father possibly a disaster move but Max couldn't stand the kicking of Hope's little legs any more.

"Where's Thaddeus?"

"Sector Six if I'm not mistaken, apparently he's shacked up with a redhead." Mole answered.

"Just get him, scrap that I'll go to him"

"Now" Alec exclaimed.

"She's in the bloody state Alec, she's so close"

"I wanna go mummy, I wanna see Faith" Hope bounced.

"Stay here with daddy, I'm bringing her home" kissing her daughter hastily but tenderly.

"Max be safe" Alec whispered after he kissed her and she nodded her understanding.

"Mole I'm going to need you to show me a back door, and the bloody whereabouts of Thaddeus."

"Sure, anything for the provider of coffee" he chuckled as both he and Max bolted off leaving only three to re-read the message again.

TBC


	10. Historical notes no 2

**Alec's War**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Ten – Historical Notes No. 2**

**These extracts are being provided to students who are studying the cause and effect of the human/transgenic war that began in 2025 and ended in 2028.**

Extract taken from _The Familiar War _written by Arnold Pickering 2056

In 2028 in the final months of the Siege on Seattle X5-494 was confronted with a personal tragedy that had the consequence of destroying the leader's faith in the humans. Although he had the strength not to let it dictate his actions and did not issue a call to arms for revenge it broke the man.

During the familiar war he was a superior warrior, and at the battle of Falls Creek led his army to victory. He was instrumental in defeating the familiar threat and despite his bitterness towards humans fought by their side for the common good.

He was awarded the highest military honour, the Congressional Medal of Honor, for his actions during the familiar war but politely refused citing "human medals have no purpose in my life."

Extract from medical notes on transgenic X5-452

Copulation between X5-452 and Y5-513 has occurred 5 times (including 1 heat cycle) as yet there has been no viable foetus, which we have been unable to explain. Medically X5-452 is a healthy specimen and has already produced two exceptional newgen specimens. Further tests will be carried out and new breeding matches determined. In lieu of X5-452's current failure to breed it has been ordered to begin the invitro process and a suitable surrogate has been picked.

Extract from Report of Human Casualties from the Siege of Seattle dated 2028

Mr Peter Collins, former employee of the Lammasu facility was found during a routine search for survivors after heavy bombing of sector 8. He was trapped under the rubble of his shelter, his wife and two children also died.

Case Closed.

Extract from Washington DC Newspaper 2038

The anti war protests are gaining momentum as news of possible peace talks circulate. It is rumoured that in three weeks the Senate will hold an unprecedented vote that will decide whether to invite the Transgenics to the table to discuss peace. We have yet been unable to confirm the rumours but hope a scheduled press conference for next week will in fact confirm the speculation.

Extract taken from Senator Druitt's journal 2028

Cecelia has successfully secured 10 votes, although granted the easiest it still gives me hope that we will get our 2/3 majority and end the military fiasco. I shall be meeting with 452 to discuss my intentions and hopefully ease any misgivings they may have about me. I am slowly raising my head from the position of shame it has held for many years.

Extract taken from _A Senator's Life _written by Jason Bently 2040

The assignation of Senator Druitt had the ability to renew hostilities, however, in the wake of her death differences were set aside and her achievements in bringing about a peaceful resolution to the conflict remembered. The transgenic nation honoured her by etching her name among the many already adorning the space needle slab that is exhibited at the National Museum of American History. She was an integral part of helping to build the transgenic nation that exists today. In 2038 a statue of her was erected in central Seattle and the Helen Druitt School officially opened by her only daughter Nancy Druitt.

Extract taken from X5-494's journal dated 2028

I am losing support, if Senator Druitt cannot win the vote I will find myself in an impossible situation. Even Max is advocating extreme force to end the Siege but I don't know if I can with good conscious support this action. Its strange how things change, if the Siege had occurred eight years ago I would have been all for the slaughter, it was my mandate for almost 20 years. I know that some think I've become weak but there is more strength and courage in my actions than they perhaps understand. I would like nothing more than to crush the army at our doorstep, but as always there are other things to consider, how would that action affect us afterwards. Only now do I understand consequences and if we want freedom we have to be able to live with our consequences.

Extract taken from _Alec's War _written by Professor Harold Fitzgibbons 2050

In 2028 a transgenic faction rose up and caused Alec to fight on two fronts. In his own words he admits to being blindsided, the faction being responsible for the deaths of 50 innocents. In 2030 the faction was tried by a transgenic court and sentenced to death, a grim day in transgenic history and another testament to 494's ability as a leader. Five members were beheaded, the first deaths ordered by the transgenic court established in 2029.

Extract from The TransSeattle Newspaper date unkown

The leader of the transgenic nation was laid to rest today. He succumbed two days ago to the bullet wounds inflicted by his assassin. When news first reached the public the whole of America paused and transgenics held vigil outside the medical centre in Seattle. Although Alec McDowell had retired from public life there were many who felt he still had some power. He had survived 5 assassination attempts before the one that took his life. No group has yet to claim responsibility and the killer is still at large. His family is in mourning at their home in Seattle and thanks the public for their support during this difficult time.

Extract taken from X5-452's journal dated 2028

I have blood on my hands, and have no words to explain it away. I have never liked the sight of blood and yesterday I stood with it all over my hands. After years of not touching a weapon I picked up a gun and fired emotionless and now I have innocent blood on my hands and I don't know if I can live with myself.

Extract taken from General Farr's Journal dated 2029

I have been tried by a group of my peers for crimes against transgenics, I stand by my actions and as I await judgement and sentencing I hold no guilt for what was done in a time of war. Only God has the power to judge my actions.

Extract from The TransSeattle Newspaper 2030

With the ink not even dry on the treaty between humans and transgenics we as a nation are already being asked to aid our allies. We are being asked to trade one war for another. The familiar threat has again resurfaced and our leader is asking us to unite with the humans to stamp this threat out. "It is with a heavy heart that I make this request today, but it is a necessary one. The familiar threat not only affects humans but also transgenics, they are a common enemy and united we can hopefully destroy them once and for all." Alec McDowell, leader of the transgenic nation was quoted as saying at a press conference held yesterday. At this point we cannot say definitively if the transgenic nation intends to declare war on the familiars but as reports filter through it is looking more likely that peace was short lived.

Epitaph from the headstone of X5-494's grave

Here lies Alec McDowell (X5-494)

Genetically Empowered

He came, He saw, He conquered.

In loving memory of a family and nation

TBC


	11. The broken link

**Alec's War**  
  
By Shikasta  
  
Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an  
AU  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth  
Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's  
terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N well here's a long one for you all and keep your comments coming. I've been finding it rathe rhard to get back into teh swing after three whole days off from writing but with this chapter complete I think I'm back on form.  
  
Italics = flashback  
  
**Chapter Eleven – The Broken Link**  
  
The sun was just beginning to peak above the horizon, the air cold as a person's breathe billowed out like smoke. Mole stood, his teeth clenching over his stogie, his arms briskly patting across his chest trying to keep warm. He wasn't designed for cold and often cursed Seattle weather but his macho tendencies didn't allow him to be too disgruntled. He had an hour of rounds before he could go back to command and the warmth.  
  
He had just seen off Max and Thaddeus and as he stood by the entrance of the backdoor was getting an update from its guards. They were as far south of the city as they could go and the human army beyond the city was sparse but vigilance was still demanded.  
  
"So anything unusual happen?" Mole huffed while blowing air into his hands.  
  
"Nah, they have a peak from time to time but other than that it's been rather dull."  
  
"Good, well I'm off to do my rounds, give me a holler if anything happens."  
  
Picking up his shotgun Mole departed trekking north towards the next guard patrol. They had a massive territory to watch over and although their numbers were large Mole still felt they were too thinly spread.  
  
"Bloody cold" he muttered to himself "bloody war."  
  
Remaining ever wary Mole arrived at the next sentry and made his way over to the guards warming themselves at a steel drum fire.  
  
"Hey boys, anything to report?"  
  
"All quiet."  
  
"Its too bloody quiet."  
  
"Maybe their deciding to retreat?"  
  
"Not bloody likely" he spat "I'll just reclaim my bike now and move on."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Mole jumped on the bike securing his shotgun and started the engine then moved on reasonably weaving his way through the rubble. He had lost some of his roughness present in the early days of freedom, he was still rather scary but could often be caught out playing tag with the children that some of the older transgenics found amusing. Of course Mole would always make up some excuse but playing with the kids always brought a smile on his face. Hope had taught him to play and whenever she saw him now would demand an aeroplane ride which he was all to willing to give. He liked the idea of being Uncle Mole he also liked the idea of being a part of something that was greater than his mere survival although he still cursed the weather.  
  
"Why couldn't it have been Miami" he gritted 'only four more guard posts and then command.' His favourite place cause in his view it was the warmest place in this whole god forsaken city.  
  
Mole had finally finished his morning rounds with everyone commenting on the quiet and he couldn't help but think that one day the humans would just march in and sometimes he wondered why they hadn't done it yet. He parked the bike outside command, knowing his ride had been a rather frivolous use of much needed fuel but 'hey' he thought 'I'm no good if I freeze to death'. Heading into command he approached Luke to report in "well the south side's pretty quiet."  
  
"Why don't you just use comms?"  
  
"Hey it doesn't hurt to see the situation for yourself."  
  
"I suppose not, but after your rounds you complain about the cold."  
  
"Have I complained yet, have I?" he huffed chomping on his stogie.  
  
"Nah, but give it ten minutes" Luke quipped.  
  
Mole gave him a death glare then added "Is Alec around, wanna let him know that Max got off okay."  
  
"He's in the back."  
  
Mole left Luke to find Alec relishing in even more coffee "They call it rationing for a reason pretty boy."  
  
"I'm banking on Max bringing some more back."  
  
"She's going to be a little preoccupied getting your daughter."  
  
"She can multi-task," Alec took another sip "did she get off alright?"  
  
"I reckon she'll be back in 24 hours, that's if they don't run into any opposition."  
  
"Maxie knows how to take care of herself."  
  
Alec rose and passed the remainder of his coffee to Mole "here have the rest, I've got a sector head meeting, don't think it'd go down too well being seen with this."

* * *

Alec was surrounded by the sector heads all giving him a blow by blow account of what they didn't have, he yawned subtly, once a week they met and once a week they said the same things. Today water was the big issue, ever since the water supply had been permanently cut off they had too keep coming up with ingenious ideas to get fresh water. Fresh water was like gold and only used for drinking, seawater of which they had an exhaustive supply was used for everything else.  
  
"Okay thinking caps on people" Alec shouted, "So rain water's not bringing in enough?"  
  
"Not as much as we would like" Misha commented "and the fire hydrants are all but dry bar a handful, it's starting to look rather serious."  
  
"We could always hijack another couple of water tankers travelling through the state." Felix suggested.  
  
"I don't think we'll be able to pull that stunt off twice, I mean last time we got away with it cause it was so unexpected." Alec chuckled at the memory of driving three tankers through the blockade and into Seattle, it was definitely up there with his other favourite exploits.  
  
"We could try distilling the seawater?" Mac suggested.  
  
"Come on Mac you know we don't have the power to pull that off." Felix chagrined.  
  
"Wouldn't hurt to try though" Mac retorted.  
  
Alec sighed they were all highly intelligent super beings but organising something as basic as water would always result in some small tiff, 'the problem is egos' he thought jovially.  
  
"Okay crazy idea, but how about we trying digging some wells." Mint offered.  
  
"Wells uh," Alec pondered liking the idea "Not a bad idea, now the question is why didn't we come up with this two years ago" chuckling at the simplicity of it.  
  
The group sat embarrassed sure it might not be successful but it was a hell of a lot safer than the time they hijacked water tankers and they thought in unison all smiling at the memory.  
  
"Well we're going to need some diggers," Mint said.  
  
"I'll get Fizz on it" Alec responded "are there any other urgent matters?"  
  
"Other than the obvious?" Felix joked.  
  
"Has Luke mentioned the sparring contest to you guys?" Alec asked.  
  
"Yeah, good idea we've already added it to our ever growing list of things to do" Alec ignored Misha's mirth and closed the meeting heading out to find Fizz, who guaranteed was loitering around command.  
  
"Hey Fizz" Alec greeted.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Need you to run and find me Spin asap"  
  
"Sure thing boss" and Fizz rushed out the door in his usual hyperactive state.

* * *

Fizz still hadn't found Spin, representative for the digger contingent in Seattle. There was a ridiculous amount of hierarchy and as Fizz would joke they were more like a united nations rather than just a nation. All the different breeds had representatives, all the sectors had heads, and then the departments had heads, command had heads 'way too many heads' Fizz thought as he zoomed through the streets on his bicycle.  
  
He was now in sector five, having heard on the grape vine that Spin was patching up some of the underground shelters. Of course this wasn't the first rumour he had followed regarding Spin's location. 20 minutes ago he was in sector four shouting the guys name down a tunnel with no response. He stopped abruptly outside the location he had been given.  
  
Fizz looked up to Alec like a big brother, he had ever since he had first arrived in TC having a rather unhealthy craving for the leader's attention. That's how he had become Alec's lackey, he spent so much time loitering around command that the big guy thought it high time he earned the privilege. Fizz was more than happy and now 7 years on the X7 was still running errands for command and still being mocked by his friends for it. The red headed 20 year old didn't care, cause every time Alec praised him or ruffled his hair he felt needed.  
  
Fizz finally found Spin in one of the shelters in the area and patiently waited for the digger to finish his repairs before bothering him.  
  
"Hey Spin" Fizz waved.  
  
"Hey kid, whadaya want?"  
  
"Alec sent me out to find ya."  
  
"I don't have time to go to command."  
  
"I didn't say that's what he wanted."  
  
"Well that fact that you're here instead of him tells me he wants to see me at command."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"For a supposedly highly intelligent X7 you're lacking in common sense" Spin joked knocking Fizz's skull "how long it take ya to find me?"  
  
"An hour why."  
  
"Need some ammo to hit Alec with a comms link request" the digger mused "you go back to Alec and tell him to I'll be there in an hour, if its really important he'll just have to come to me, ya hear?"  
  
"Sure" Fizz responded than made a dash back to his bike.

* * *

Spin stood back and admired the handiwork on his repairs to the last shelter on his list in sector five "that should do it," he muttered to himself as he exited. The sun was now high in the sky and he figured he should probably head to command. As he got on his bicycle he heard the first explosion off in the distance and looked in its direction with the others standing in the daylight. "Looks like sector eight" he heard someone say before he pushed off heading hard and fast to command, he really wasn't up for getting stuck during the bombing.  
  
Spin was a digger who loved to dig it was his hobby and passion, he was doing a job he enjoyed and he felt useful doing it. He was from the Genco facility and at first didn't adapt to well to freedom, now he generally scoffed at orders and the hierarchy in a respectful manner. He heard another explosion and quickly looked behind him "looks like I got outta sector five just in time" he muttered as he pushed harder.  
  
Dawdling into command Spin made his way over to Alec to find out what the guy wanted him for, he thoughts went back to the shelters he had just repaired and hoped they were holding.  
  
"So what's so urgent Alec?"  
  
"Need some wells dug, your team up for it."  
  
"Need you ask? So where do you want us to dig."  
  
"To be honest we actually hadn't thought that far ahead."  
  
"Hoping we'd do did ya?" Spin rolled his eyes sometimes the X-series really bugged him.  
  
"See Mint, it was her suggestion" Alec decided. "Sure thing, what sector's she from again?"  
  
"Eight"  
  
"Well they're being bombed at the moment so its gonna hafta wait."  
  
Alec put his arm around Spin grinning "good, let you in on a secret, we've got coffee in the side room help ya self."  
  
"Coffee you say" Spin said as he made his way to the contraband. As he entered he spied Lucas coveting a mug of the black gold.  
  
"Hey Spin"  
  
"Hey Lucas, how's requisitions?"  
  
"Same old, same old."  
  
"Still getting creative?"  
  
"As always."  
  
"How's the north tunnel holding up?"  
  
"No problems yet."  
  
"Good to hear" Spin said as he poured himself a cup.  
  
"Got a shipment coming in at the dock, good to see you" and Lucas departed leaving Spin to enjoy his treat.

* * *

"Their bombing six sectors" Luke informed Alec concerned.  
  
"That's excessive even for them."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Any pattern?"  
  
"Not that I can see."  
  
"Keep an eye on it."

On his way out of command Lucas waved to Alec to let him know he was going and Alec nodded back. Lucas was responsible for requisitions and between Alec and himself they had enough black market contacts to ensure that Seattle wasn't entirely devoid of everything. Today he would be receiving some much need luxuries for the residents including shampoo, he felt his hair the grease sticking to his fingers "come on rain" he muttered. When it rained and there was no bombings the residents of Seattle would stand outside in full force washing their hair and bodies, it was like one huge communal shower.  
  
Lucas jumped on his bicycle and peddled off towards to the dock, hoping the small boat that would be bringing the supplies hadn't run into any trouble. He met the rest of his crew on the beach and waited for a distant light to inform them of the boats approach.  
  
"So what's coming in today?" Jez asked.  
  
"Shampoo among other things"  
  
"Thank god my hair's looking a tad tatty" Aiden moaned "now all we need's some rain."  
  
They saw a light flash in the distance with the predetermined signal and Lucas flashed back a response with the flashlight in his hand. Now all they had to do is wait until the boat reached shore. Aiden was suddenly distracted and looked off to the left.  
  
"What is it?" Jez asked.  
  
"Thought I saw something"  
  
"Probably just the jitters, you know they're bombing six sectors."  
  
"Yeah wonder why?"  
  
"Because they got bored perhaps" Lucas joked as Aiden's head whipped round again.  
  
"Okay I definitely saw something."  
  
"Then go check it out" Jez proposed just as the boat was pulling up to the shore.  
  
"Too late for that, if it is something one of the guards will pick it up."  
  
"Come on boys shampoo's awaiting" Lucas hollered while jogging towards the surf.  
  
As they unloaded the cargo and paid the captain of the boat, Aiden still remained distracted.  
  
"Sorry Lucas, it's really bugging me now."  
  
"Go and check it out then, Jez and I can handle taking this up to the warehouse."  
  
"Thanks" Aiden muttered as he jogged off into the direction that had distracted him earlier.

* * *

Aiden was standing outside what use to be a boathouse, the footprints he had seen in the sand had led him here and he was crouched using his eyes to see if he could pick up any movement. For a brief second he debated whether or not to get back up but in the end decided to check it out himself, bombings were the only real danger around here anyway.  
  
He cautiously walked up to the building trying to hear any out of place sounds, but there was nothing. He paused at the door his hand clutching the handle, his instinct screaming at him that something was wrong but he chose to ignore it as he opened the door and walked in to see a huge boat sitting on planks of wood.  
  
"Nothing" he muttered "May as well have a quick look round while I here." He started to walk into the room and then he looked down, noticed the red laser dot positioned over his heart, heard the bullet whiz through the air and then collapsed dead on the ground, his eyes frozen with a look of shock.  
  
A black figure moved from his hiding place followed by three others he whispered into his comms link "Sir we're in, one dead, stashing the body now then heading for the target." Then he nodded to his companions who moved towards the dead body of Aiden lifted him up and threw him into the boat. Once that was done the leader of the intruders signalled his team to move out.  
  
TBC 


	12. The day seattle stood still

**Alec's War**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N this was a difficult chapter to write.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Twelve – The Day Seattle Stood Still**

Jez walked into command, he had heard a rumour that there was coffee here so had come to seek it out hoping to get his hands on a mug of black gold. Yesterdays supply drop had gone down without a hitch and the little luxuries were currently being distributed amongst the residents of four sectors. Lucas sidled up to Jez "You heard about the coffee then."

"What makes you say that?" Jez asked looking guilty.

"Well you never come to command"

"Busted, is there any left?"

"You might be lucky."

"You haven't heard from Aiden have you?"

"Nah not since yesterday, why?"

"I haven't seen him since then either."

"That's odd, he must've checked into req's at least."

"No."

"Hmm" Lucas pondered "we should probably go and have a bit of a hunt."

Jez looked longingly towards the room that he knew held the coffee, cursing silently to himself. Lucas just laughed "I'm sure there'll be another stash sooner or later."

"Knowing my luck later, I'm going to kill Aiden when we find him."

Jez and Lucas left command as a rumble ripped through the sky and the heaven's opened up to cleanse Seattle. They stood for a moment in the rain both praying the rain lasted long enough for them to find Aiden and then have an open air shower.

* * *

Layla woke up Hope and Toby, the sound of thunder announcing a much needed shower.

"Come on you two time to have a bath" she laughed.

The two children were out the door of the shelter in no time with Layla hot on their heels shampoo and soap in hand. Standing in the downpour the three stripped down to their underwear along with the other residents in Seattle.

"Come here Toby" Layla said pulling an excited little boy to her, she poured a conservative amount of shampoo on his head then lathered it up cleaning away the weeks of gunge that had collected.

"Okay stand there, head back" and the little boy obeyed his eyes squeezed tight as his face was lifted to the heavens and the suds dripped down his back leaving his hair sparkling. Hope was next and followed her brother's lead, then taking the soap from Layla began to wash her and her brother while her guardian gave her blonde locks much needed attention.

When the washing was done the streets were crowded with transgenics running around in the rain in their underwear taking a moment to laugh and have some fun, giving them all a renewed energy.

The dark figured men had reached their destination within Seattle and were busily setting the charges that would destroy the target. As the last charge was set the team leader reported in "charges set, will detonate in one hour, we're heading back to base."

Layla had finally got the children out of the rain and dried, dressed and ready for school much to a begrudged Hope whom she was dragging behind her as they made their way to the library that served as the educational building.

"I don't want to go to school, I want to see daddy."

"Hope, you know daddy's busy and you have to go to school."

"Why."

"To learn."

"Why."

"Not today Hope, please stop being difficult."

"I Love school" Toby added to the argument.

"Nobody asked you Toby" Hope scowled.

"Hope don't talk to your brother that way."

"Why not?"

Layla was starting to get frustrated with Hope, she was becoming more and more difficult and she silently prayed for her shadow to return and take the little girl off her hands once more. As they approached the library Hope became more and more resistant, and by the time they entered the building Layla had a screaming Hope tucked under her arm.

"Hey Prue." Layla greeted the teacher.

"I see Hope doesn't want to be here again" looking at the sullen child.

"I just don't know what to do anymore."

"I want to see my daddy" Hope demanded stomping her little foot.

"Mummy."

"Yes Toby."

"Can I see daddy too?"

"After school okay" she answered leaning down and kissing the little boy before he ran off to join his friends. Layla looked down at a pouting Hope and then at Prue.

"I think I'll take her with me, she'll only be disruptive if she stays."

"Sure" Prue agreed then said to Hope "see you tomorrow then."

"Yes" Hope said perking up now that she had got her way. Layla and Hope headed out the door but Prue stopped Layla briefly "don't be too hard on her, she's probably just crying out for attention, it can't be easy having the parents she has."

"I know" Layla sighed then followed Hope.

The little girl was skipping just ahead of Layla who was stumbling along lost in thought, tired of the situation, tired of Hope's constant need for attention, making a note to discuss it with Alec later. Hope skipped towards her and grabbed her hand making Layla smile and then her ears were ringing. Automatically she pulled Hope into her before she was flung forward falling to the ground the little girl protected underneath her. Then she felt the pain that ripped through her back, so much pain.

It only took a second for the library to explode and shrapnel to go flying, only a second for the horror of what happened to sink in, only a second to kill those inside the building and injure and kill those in the near vicinity.

Hope was crying under Layla, and through the pain Layla groggily whispered, "it's okay just stay still, everything will be okay, sweetie, daddy will find us."

She had to remain conscious for Hope's sake, but the pain was becoming unbearable and she could feel herself slipping away, so she focused on Hope's tiny head and stroking her hair to calm the girl down. Layla knew she had to get up, had to get to Toby but her strength was leaving her, all concept of time vanishing, only Hope's small sobs registering. Then she heard the screams and the shouts all mixing into one and as she painfully leaned onto her side she focused on Hope and in urgent tone whispered "Go get help."

* * *

Alec Luke and Mole were standing in command when the explosion occurred causing the room to shake slightly.

"What the hell was that?" Mole snapped.

The three stood waiting for another mortar to hit thinking it was another bombing strike, but nothing everything was silent. They looked at each other and then headed outside confronted with the screams and shouts and as their eyes followed the direction the mass of transgenics were running in they saw an empty space where the library use to be.

"Oh my God" was all Alec could manage before running towards the scene, just hoping no one he cared about had been in the building when it collapsed. Mole and Luke followed the same concern flooding their minds.

It was absolute mayhem, transgenics were already scrounging through the rubble trying to find survivors and others were helping the wounded on the street. Hope still stood by Layla not willing to leave her screaming at the top of her lungs for help and then she saw her daddy running towards her, scooping her up and holding her close thanking anyone and everyone that she was okay.

Mole looked down at Layla "Alec she's hurt bad." Handing Hope to Mole Alec kneeled down to look at her wounds, her back incrusted with metal that had gorged in deep. Layla looked at Alec "Is Hope okay?"

"Yes"

"Is Toby?"

"Where was he?"

"In the Library" Alec's heart sank, he stood up desperately looking around and then spied Ivy a couple of feet away tending to some wounded.

"Ivy" he shouted "over here its Layla" he then knelt back down softly speaking to the dying woman "your safe now."

"Where's Toby?"

"We'll find him."

"Alec" she spluttered blood seeping from her mouth.

"What?" he responded caressing her face.

"Funny I don't know what to say," she chuckled painfully "just tell Toby I love him" and she went limp. Ivy walked over but it was too late Layla's suffering finally over, and she knelt down and wept for her friend, allowing Alec to hug her briefly in comfort before he ran towards the library, Mole watched him go Hope clutching to him.

* * *

Three days later they found Toby's body, his small form crushed, Alec had been assured he didn't suffer that his death was most certainly instantaneous. That was little comfort to the leader of Seattle.

A total of 40 children, and 10 adults died that day in a premeditated, specifically targeted attack and as the entire population crowded into the area surrounding command they watched the names of those who died etched into the space needle slab. The same thought consumed the crowd 'revenge'.

* * *

Four days later, Jez and Lucas finally found Aiden.

TBC


	13. Reunion

**Alec's War**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N The chapter you have all waited so patiently for . . .

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Thirteen – Reunion**

Kelso, was a town that had become a haven for the post-pulse rich hiding from the broken world in a walled community stuck in the past. Max hadn't seen anything like it, this place looked like Disneyland, not that Max had ever been but she understood the analogy. What got her was how clean it was, how white it was overall incredibly sterile. As their car was staggering towards the town it became very apparent that driving through the front gates was not going to work, and what should have been a simple kidnapping was in fact going to require a lot more pre-planning.

Max and Thaddeus had parked their car in a field outside the town and camouflaged it with the surrounding flora. Now they sat on top of a water tower, looking out over the town deciding what their next move should be. The sun was high and as they basked in its heat they were unaware of the horror happening back in Seattle.

Thaddeus was sunbathing much to Max's annoyance, his shirt removed he was stretched out enjoying the heat, his eyes closed and an almost inaudible purr escaping his lips. Max was the complete opposite sitting in a tight ball staring out at the town, fear dripping off her like a wet dishrag.

"What are you afraid of?" Thaddeus asked breaking the silence.

"Do you think Faith will remember me?"

"Of course."

"What makes you think I'm afraid?"

"Come on Max, how long have we been doing this now? You always get afraid just before we go in."

"I suppose I'm afraid of tomorrow."

Thaddeus sat up "Why?"

"Because when we find Faith everything changes, I won't have anywhere to be."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, but I've been shirking responsibilities for so long, and finding Faith means I'd actually have to start being a mother and mate."

"And you don't want to be."

"It's just did I choose it or did it choose me?" Max looked at Thaddeus with a remorseful expression "I've spent more time with you over the past few years than my own family, I know you better than Alec."

"I sympathise Max but one day you were going to have to stop running."

"Is that what I've been doing?"

"Yes, on the subconscious level its exactly what you've been doing." Thaddeus scooted over to where Max was seated and casually put an arm around her "being afraid isn't a bad thing, geez even I've wondered what its going to be like without you constantly around."

Max smiled "you have, have you?"

"Now don't go getting any ideas," he joked in response "sure you're damn fine but-"

"But what" Max whispered leaning in close.

"Well, it just wouldn't work, I'm a lad and not the settling type ya know."

Max looked deeply at him attraction playing across her eyes and then she leaned in and kissed him ever so softly.

"What was that for?"

"For always being there."

"Well, it was nice and all but doesn't change anything."

"I know, just always wondered."

"Wondered what?"

"What it would be like" she giggled.

"So it was just an experiment?" Thaddeus breathed deep with relief sure he had thought about Max _that _way but really didn't relish the idea of fighting it out with Alec.

They sat in silence, both knowing this would be the last time they would sit in a high place together. Tomorrow their paths would split, both taking a moment to realise what that would mean.

"It's been fun hasn't it" Thaddeus teased.

"I suppose in some twisted way it has been."

"Lots of stories to tell the kiddies."

"Yes."

"We can finally contribute to the war."

"Sure."

"I can finally get some well deserved R & R."

Max turned to face Thaddeus and clasped his hand "I'll miss you too" she whispered before allowing the silence to return and dusk to slowly paint a pretty picture across the sky. They sat for a very long time waiting for night that would give them the invisibility to finish the journey that had brought them here.

Darkness warmly draped across the sky as Max and Thaddeus approached the tall wall that surrounded the town. They stood peering up at it height before commencing their ascent in perfect unison. When they reached the top they perched taking in their surroundings, unnoticeable to human eyes, blending into the night.

"Blain Street should be three blocks that way" Thaddeus pointed before silently leaping to the ground and landing gracefully on his feet.

Max followed "so lets get going then."

As they jogged Thaddeus asked "What's the plan then."

"I'm going to ring the doorbell.'

"Your joking right?" Max's determined face gave him his answer and he was beginning to hate this plan.

They came to Blain Street, the street sign the only thing distinguishing it from the other streets they had passed. Max was beginning to think it was too quiet, they weren't exactly being overly stealthy, the streets really didn't allow for it but she had expected at least some opposition by now.

"I don't like this" she whispered to Thaddeus.

"Now you say it, why not back before we jumped the wall."

"It's too quiet."

"Maybe this is what its like here, I mean the walls are so bloody high that they probably didn't anticipate genetically engineered super soldiers to bound over it in a single leap!"

"Okay let's push on then" Max irritated by Thaddeus's humour.

They approached the front door of the address Faith had provided them with and loitered briefly.

"So still planning on using the front door plan?"

"Yes" Max responded as she raised her hand and lightly tapped noticing before that there wasn't a doorbell.

Thaddeus began whistling as he swayed on the balls of his feet, Max knocked again but still no answer "Maybe I should pick the lock" she said before the door flung open startling both transgenics.

"Can I help you?" An angry George asked.

Thaddeus pushed past Max with his concealed gun now raised "Yes you can, just move slowly back into the house" he urged as he forced the man back.

"Is that really necessary" Max demanded.

"Hey better safe than sorry" he shrugged then at George "Who else is in the house?"

"Just my wife, daughter and a family friend."

Max took the gun from Thaddeus flicking the safety on "It's not necessary."

"What do you both want?" George asked with more insistence.

"I want my daughter."

The three stood frozen as Mary entered the living room "George who's at the door?" then she paused as she saw the gun in Max's hand.

Faith was upstairs in her room playing when she heard the familiar voice that she had almost forgotten, she leaped up off the floor swung her bedroom door open and ran down the stairs.

White walked in behind Mary gun cocked trained on the intruders "Well look what we have here" he drawled.

Max raised her gun, flicking the safety off "Now it's necessary."

Thaddeus was in fighting stance with the introduction of the new member to the party "Max you don't like guns remember" he whispered.

"I'm making an exception" then to White "Nice to see you White, its been what 5 years."

"5 ½ but who's counting. So George and Mary have a transgenic for a daughter and 452's daughter at that."

"Ames you know this woman?" George asked.

"We go way back" Ames responded still staring at Max and Thaddeus "looks like you've been keeping a little secret from me George."

"We didn't know" Mary interjected.

"So how's the cult thing treating you" Max quipped.

"Always were one for humour weren't you 452."

"Hey, how many times do I have to tell you my name's Max, brother."

"You're related?" George asked surprised.

"No!" Ames snapped out.

"Hey just because I'm the black sheep" Max retorted.

"Max I really think we should get what we came for a leave" Thaddeus offered to the discussion.

Faith had been listening from outside the room and had seen Mr White pull a gun, instinct told her not to enter the fray but she also knew she had to somehow help so was busy coming up with a distraction.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance" Max continued ignoring Thaddeus.

"Likewise 452."

Max suddenly spied Faith and all logic went out the window her only thought to get out of here fast and safe. Her gun aiming for Ames's heart she quickly pulled the trigger the force jolting her back slightly. Ames responded by pulling Mary in front of him as a shield the bullet penetrating and killing her instantly, she crumpled to the ground.

"Tut tut, 452, you should know better than that." 

George ran to his wife crying and Max was mortified the hand holding the gun shaking all she wanted to do was fling the offensive thing aside. Thaddeus had been standing still all this time calculating the best move to get out of this awkward situation injury free. His opportunity opened up when Faith screamed distracting Ames, he blurred snatching the gun out of Max's hand and then fired one shot quickly taking Ames by surprise.

Ames stared vacantly ahead as a trickle of blood made its way down his face then he fell sideways dead.

"Now that's how you bring down an enemy" Thaddeus perked up but Max was still in shock.

"I killed her Thaddeus," she whispered.

"Ames killed her" then Thaddeus pointed to the little girl "we've found her Max."

Max came back to reality and looked at the little girl, Max smiled all the indication Faith needed to jump into her mother's arms.

"I knew you'd find me mummy."

"Told you she'd remember you" Thaddeus said smiling at the reunion "We've really got to go."

Max made her way over to George "I'm sorry for your wife." Then she grabbed Faith's hand and ran out the door after Thaddeus.

They had gotten back to the car without incident and were now speeding towards Seattle and safety. The silence was unbearable no one saying a word until Max finally cracked and turned to look at Faith in the backseat.

"Come here sweetie," she summoned as the little girl clambered over the seat into her mother's arms and Max started to examine her "did they hurt you?"

"No, they were really nice."

"That's good. I've missed you so much" Max whispered kissing the little girl's head and hugging her close.

"Where's Hope?"

"Hope's waiting for us, you'll see her soon."

"Where did you go?"

"I was sent away, I tried so hard to find you but you ended up finding me first" Max smiled.

"I got impatient" and Thaddeus laughed at the little girl's explanation.

TBC


	14. Tomorrow

**Alec's War**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Fourteen – Tomorrow**

Angeline sat in her shelter shaking, the shock finally setting in over what had happened, her sobs uncontrollable. She had lived a relatively closeted life and until today had yet to experience true horror. That one explosion had changed her forever, she had witnessed something no one should be privy to in his or her life. In her hand was clasped the reel of film she had taken, her testament to what had happened. She felt dirty, her profession felt dirty she didn't know what to do so she just sat there.

Alec entered Angeline's shelter he had yet to grieve, for it meant accepting what had happened and he was still in denial.

"Angeline" he whispered as he sat next to the crying woman.

She rubbed at her eyes "I'm fine, just finding it hard to comprehend is all."

"Aren't we all?"

"I'm so sorry."

"What for?"

"For all of this."

"Its not your fault. The best thing you can do now is to tell our side."

"I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"You have to, we all have to find the strength to go on and do what's right. As hard as it is you're our best hope to let the people know."

"Hold me" Angeline requested, Alec paused then took her in his strong arms.

"How do you do it?"

"I've had practice." Angeline leaned up a planted a kiss on his lips.

He pulled away from her "I can't."

"I'm sorry, it was stupid," she said embarrassed.

"Dits is taking you out tonight, we can't guarantee your safety anymore."

"I took photos," Angeline whispered looking at the film in her hand "should I use them."

"Yes" then Alec rose and left.

* * *

Cecelia stood in front of the white board in Senator Druitt's offices, it wasn't looking good most of the senators nervous about voting in favour of the transgenic nation. She was beginning to think this had been a bad career move. They needed a break, something that would rally the senators to their cause, something that would end this godforsaken war.

* * *

General Farr sat at his desk petting his dog, it was done he had issued the invitation now he had to wait and see if the transgenics would accept it.

* * *

Alec walked into command to retrieve Hope, before going to Angeline's he had spent the last twenty-four hours digging in the rubble with everyone else. Ivy had finally forced him to leave the excavation to the others and go and be with his daughter.

"Where's Hope, Mole?" he asked his lizard friend.

"In the back, she finally went to sleep."

"How's she been?"

"Not too good just kept asking for you until she tired herself out. Any news?"

"Their still digging. I'm taking Hope back to Sandeman's you can find me there if you need me."

"Sure thing. You know we are going to have to do something."

"I know, just not now."

Alec walked to the back and picked up Hope then left command walking gauntly to Sandeman's house to shut himself away from everything and everyone for a time. He was finally going to grieve for his lose to allow the anger to consume him. Hope stirred in his arms and he held her closer, his emotions mixed. He felt joy that Hope still lived but sadness at Toby's death for he must be dead.

Max, Thaddeus and Faith had used the backdoor and were now in Seattle unawares that something was incredibly wrong. As they approached command they noticed all the forlorn faces, the anger, the hatred but didn't understand. It wasn't until Max entered command and was given a full briefing by Mole that she collapsed where she stood. Toby may not have been her son but she felt the loss acutely and her heart felt like it was imploding. She grasped Faith to her as if somehow feeling the small body next to her would still her breaking heart, but alas no.

"Where's Alec" Thaddeus asked.

"Back at Sandeman's" Mole answered "he's in a pretty bad way although you wouldn't know it to look at him" chopping heavily on his cigar.

"Look after Faith" then to Faith "Stay here, Uncle Mole will look after you"

"I want to go with mummy" Faith whispered not ready to let the woman out of her sight.

Thaddeus bent down in front of Faith "mummy has to go do something Faith, she's not going far, and I'll bring Hope back with me okay."

"Mummy's not leaving again?"

"No" he caressed her cheek.

"Okay, I'll stay, if you promise to bring Hope."

"I promise."

Faith tenderly kissed her mother's cheek, still not understanding why she was so sad. Thaddeus then helped Max to her feet and led her to Sandeman's.

Faith looked at the lizard man "I don't think you're my uncle" she commented.

"If I'm good enough for your sister then I'm good enough for you too" he smirked lifting the girl high and spinning her around then tucking his adopted neice into his side.

"Will mummy be okay" Faith asked looking in the direction her mother was taken in.

"She'll be fine, just got some issues to work out."

"Who was Toby?"

"Let's get you something to eat" Mole gruffed changing the subject heading for the side room in command.

Max and Thaddeus walked down the stairs to Sandeman's basement, and they were confronted with Alec sitting playing the piano with Hope quietly beside him.

"Alec" she whispered into the darkened room.

"Maxie?" he stopped playing and turned to look at her as she ran over and embraced him.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been here," she muttered into his hair as she sat next to him.

"Did you find her?"

"Yes, she's in command with Mole."

"I'm so confused Maxie."

"I know," she whispered kissing him then noticed Hope standing at her side little arms resting on her thigh.

"Sweetie" Max sadly smiled hugging her close.

"You brought Faith," the little girl asked.

"Yes, Thaddeus will take you to her, daddy and I need to be alone for a little bit okay."

"Daddy's sad because of Toby and Layla."

"Go with Thaddeus, I'll be along in a bit" Max kissed her daughter one last time before Thaddeus picked Hope up and carried her up the stairs and away from her parents.

"I lose one child and gain another. I feel as though someone out there is laughing at me."

"Its tragic Alec, but we have to get past this."

Alec rose "don't lecture me Max it wasn't one of your children."

"I know," she whispered approaching him cautiously "I didn't mean to sound insensitive."

"Just hold me, make me believe everything's going to be fine."

"It will be my love" she responded as she held him close then kissed him to let him know it was definitely going to be okay eventually. She led him over to their bed where she continued to hold Alec close as his fell asleep in the safety of her arms.

TBC


	15. Historical notes no 3

**Alec's War**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Fifteen – Historical Notes No. 3**

**These extracts are being provided to students who are studying the cause and effect of the human/transgenic war that began in 2025 and ended in 2028.**

Extract from _And the Parents_ _Wept_ written by Angeline Charlton 2028

As the dust settled the magnitude of what had happened began to set in. The library that housed the only transgenic school no longer stood, leaving a gapping hole and constant reminder. The laughter of the children had been silenced forever, no more would they run through the streets playing.

What can only be described as a malicious and pre-meditated attack by human hands, it is hard to believe that we have stooped so low as to snuff out innocent lives. They were but children, living in the hell that is Seattle today getting by on their parents love. They did not deserve to die, to have their fragile lives cut short by our ignorance.

I have lived amongst these people and they are no different from you and I with the same hopes, dreams and desires as we have. They want the same thing for their children as we do they want peace. Who are we to deny them basic human rights when we ourselves are undeserving of them. Who are we to dictate what is right and wrong when we ourselves have lost sight of it.

Extract taken from Senator Druitt's journal 2028

I have just received the news and my heart weeps for the little ones. I cannot understand how such evil is allowed to exist in the world and fellow senators and myself bear some level of responsibility. We now find ourselves in the difficult position of having to rectify this gross misconduct, but how does one right such an overwhelming wrong. How does one stand before the transgenic nation and apologise for the unnecessary loss of life they have suffered. How can I hold my head up high knowing that I had some part in this?

Extract from Report of Human Casualties from the Siege of Seattle dated 2029

After the library destruction it is understood that 50 humans within the walls of Seattle lost their lives through acts of revenge. We are still in the process of cataloguing the dead and have been assured by the transgenic leader that all will be done to solve these cases.

Case Open.

Extract from medical notes on transgenic X5-452

We have successfully impregnated the surrogate and expect a healthy baby in six months. The surrogate, a female officer in the military forces is expereincing no difficulties at this stage of the pregnancy.

Extract taken from X5-494's journal dated 2029

I have another son, I still think of Toby and find it hard to feel joy at the birth of my newest child. He was so small and as he clasped my little finger I remembered holding Toby for the first time. My son has been born free one of the first to be born within the newly formed Chimera state. So much has been lost to get to this point and so much has been gained, but it still feels hard to allow any kind of joy.

Extract taken from _The Familiar War _written by Arnold Pickering 2056

The familiar war lasted exactly one year and although they were defeated they were not completely destroyed and it is feared that our ancestors will have to face their might once more. It was discovered early on that X5-452 held the key to the defeat of the familiar cult and after many casualties her power was harnessed and unleashed subduing our enemy.

Extract from Washington DC Newspaper 2029

The Government relinquished control of Washington State today giving the land to the transgenic nation in a bid to foster a new relationship focusing on peace. Spear headed by Senator Druitt the Senate agreed to this measure after the murder of 40 innocent children by the orders of General Farr, who is currently on death row. X5-494 addressed the Senate on behalf of the transgenic leader accepting America's extended hand in friendship. However, the male transgenic warned it would be a turbulent path towards an everlasting peace considering recent events.

Extract taken from Senator Druitt's journal 2029

I have decided to retire from politics and am considering taking up the newly formed position as Ambassador in Chimera. I think I would do more good there than maintaining my seat here, I have experienced too much horror to be able to have faith in our system anymore.

Extract taken from _Alec's War _written by Professor Harold Fitzgibbons 2050

X5-494 survived many battles throughout his military career spanning his entire life. Although he had experienced much tragedy he still managed to maintain a wit that he was said defined him without it he would cease to be. He brought about a successful outcome for his people in a relatively small amount of time and after the Familiar War worked on strengthening the foundations he had established. Over the years he and his family have been described as the transgenic royal family that the transgenics have also adopted.

His children took up prominent positions within the Chimera State continuing the work that their father had dedicated so much of his life to. It has been reported that they are the most photographed royal family today, intriguing the world. They are the transgenic nation's Kennedy family.

Extract taken from X5-452's journal dated 2028

I'm pregnant but at this stage unsure if I want to see it through, to much tragedy has happened for me to find joy in this news. I still need to learn how to be a mother to the two I already have before bringing another into the world. I have yet to tell Alec, I feel unsure as whether to burden this on him so soon after Toby's death.

Extract from Senator Druitt's speech presented to the Senate before the vote 2028 

We should not fear this transgenic nation but instead embrace it. We cannot be above guilt with regards to recent events and at this moment have an opportunity to take responsibility for our actions and do what we know in our hearts to be right. If we are to achieve but one thing it should be allowing the transgenic community to form a nation of its own and afforded the right to live in peace.

Extract from The TransSeattle Newspaper date 2028

Welcome to the first transgenic newspaper.

Today is an historical day as we were given Washington State by the American government and the freedom to create our own nation. The war is over and freedom begins but let us not forget those that died.

Extract from interview with Navy SEAL Matthew Sands in 2028

General Farr ordered us to enter Seattle under stealth. We were informed that our target would be the library in which we attached plastic set on a timer that would detonate at a specific time as ordered by the General.

I was under orders and carried out the orders as expressed by my superior.

Extract taken from Cecelia Banks journal 2028

I came into a war midway and find as the celebrations die down I had very little to do with it ending. I can't help but wonder if me silently asking for a miracle somehow had something to do with the horror that happened. Of course it sounds silly but I still can't help but feel guilty. I have been receiving praise all day for my part but I really didn't do anything I am not the one to be thanked, I don't think anyone should be thanked what right do we have to pat ourselves on the back for a job well done.

Extract from Report of Human Casualties from the Siege of Seattle dated 2029

Reagan Ronald was discovered dead in 2027, military personnel shot him behind human lines his two companions escaped unharmed.. It was believed he was aiding the transgenics in getting supplies into Seattle. Although the transgenic nation maintains that Mr Ronald was being extracted for his own safety when he was killed.

Case Closed.

TBC


	16. Mummy's little girls

**Alec's War**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N my monitor decided to go to computer heaven, awfully inconsiderate of it but that's why I've been so slack in updating.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Sixteen – Mummy's Little Girls**

Hope and Faith sat on the floor of the makeshift kitchen in command. Cross-legged and facing each other they gazed at the mirror image before them. As if still unsure as to whether or not the other was real they each extended a hand in unison and touched the others cheek then they rose up onto their knees and hugged the embrace saying everything they could not. They were once more whole the other part of them lost now found and all the hardship of their tender years washed away.

"Your hair's so long" Hope whispered as she touched one of the fine tendrils.

"And your's is short" Faith replied.

"Layla said it would be easier to manage."

"Whose Layla?"

"She looked after me while mummy was looking for you" Hope allowed a small tear to escape in respect of Layla.

Faith wiped her sister's tear away not understanding why it had escaped in the first place.

"What's Seattle like?"

"Dirty, noisy it's classified a war zone."

"Why do you live here then?"

"Cause daddy leads the transgenic nation."

"Why?"

"I don't really know, he just does."

"What does mummy do?"

"Look for you."

"Do you hate me for taking mummy away?" Faith questioned.

"No, she was looking for you."

"Do you play?'

"Yes, Mole gives me lizard rides if I'm good." Hope giggled then she leant in and whispered "What was it like with ordinaries?"

"Ordinaries?"

"Humans" Hope corrected.

"Boring."

"I've never been around them much."

"There's no _ordinaries _in Seattle?"

"Yes there are but no children just the strays as Uncle Mole calls them."

"Who's Toby?" Faith finally asked the question she really wanted an answer to.

"He's our brother." Hope stumbled not yet ready to talk about the little boy she loved dearly.

"We don't have a brother." Faith stated.

"Daddy was his sire."

"And he's dead."

"Yes, the ordinaries killed him."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Everything was so strange to the newest little resident of Seattle and nothing was how she had expected it to be. Another world had been discovered so different from the one she had left behind and a part of her secretly wanted to go back to the white house with the picket fence it somehow felt safer than this new place. Her mother had abandoned her once more to comfort a father she didn't know and anger was rising as the little girl thought 'what about me'.

"Where's mummy?"

"With daddy."

Faith stood up "shall we go."

"We can't leave command by ourselves we're only five" Hope exclaimed "and besides Uncle Mole won't let us."

"Won't let you what?" Mole questioned as he entered to check on the girls.

"Play cowboys and Indians" Faith retorted looking at Hope for support.

"You wanna recreate some ordinaries history?" Mole huffed chomping on his cigar "you've been on the outside too long Faith."

"Those will kill you" Faith said pointing at Mole's pacifier.

"Being transhuman has its perks." Mole chuckled "so what's cowboys and Indians?"

"Well the cowboys hunt the Indians, then catch them and tie them up" Faith answered.

"And this is _fun_" Mole stated dubiously.

"Yes"

"Why can't the two of you just spar like normal children" he sighed.

"You encourage fighting?" Faith asked quizzically.

Mole knelt down in front of the little girl softening his tone "of course its essential you know how to protect yourself" he paused "have you done any defence training Faith?"

"No, fighting was discouraged."

"I'll have to have a word with your parents about that." He thought out loud as he rose.

"Uncle Mole."

"Yes Hope."

"I want to play Faith's game."

"Go ahead, knock yourselves out."

"Play with us." Faith demanded.

"I prefer weapons training Faith."

"Please Uncle Mole." Hope begged.

"Do I get to be the cowboy?" Mole asked.

"You're the Indian." Faith corrected.

Mole chomped down hard on his cigar and then subtly looked at the door to make sure none of his fellow transgenics would witness what he was about to do. As much as he adored Hope and wanted to bond with Faith he still had his reputation to maintain. Somehow if he was discovered playing cowboys and Indians he didn't think he would ever live it down.

"We don't have any rope." Mole stated hoping that would end the game but Faith tottered over to her survival pack that she had brought with her and pulled out an awfully long piece of rope.

"Here we go." She declared.

"Okay so you hunt me." Mole clarified.

"Can we just skip to the tying up bit?" Faith asked and Hope jumped up and down excited "Yes, can we tie you up Uncle Mole."

"Humph" Mole grumbled "as long as you make it quick."

Faith pulled out a chair for Mole to sit in and he obliged sitting down allowing them to tie him up rather too tightly for his liking. Once their captive was firmly bound the two girls stood back to admire their handiwork.

"That should hold him for a while." Faith stated.

"Okay you can untie me now." Mole gruffed.

"Come on lets go."

"Where" both Mole and Hope asked in unison.

"To see mummy."

"Now just hold on a minute, you two untie me now, you're both staying right here" Mole yelled as the two girls ran out the door Faith pausing to give her new Uncle a little cheeky wave.

Mole stomped up and down in the chair trying to jimmy loose the binds that had him secure "the little minx" he huffed as he spat his cigar onto the floor he paused to consider his options then stood hunched over with the chair on his back and jumped to the door (the little girls had been thorough binding his feet also).

"Luke" he hollered as the entire population of command stifled laughs.

"What happened to you" Luke inquired as he ran over to aide his friend.

"Don't ask, and get me untied."

Faith and Hope ran through the debris of Seattle towards Sandeman's house where Hope was sure mummy would be.

"We shouldn't be out in the open like this" she said to her sister.

"It's an adventure Hope."

"Mummy, Daddy and Mole will be so mad."

"Come on before Mole catches us" and the two blurred the rest of the way.

Max still held Alec in her arms, he had slept soundly for an hour and she knew that soon she would have to wake him. Decisions would have to be made and with reasonable haste, the ordinaries could not get away with what they did, retribution was needed. Max stroked her mate's hair her conversation with Thaddeus swarming around her head, she was now in new territory and had never given much thought to life after finding Faith, now she would have to. Her place and purpose once well defined now lay in tatters and needed to be rebuilt but she didn't know where to begin. She needed to talk with Alec about it but like other things that was going to have to wait. She closed her eyes deciding a nap wouldn't hurt.

Faith and Hope crept down the stairs into the basement of Sandeman's house where they saw mummy and daddy sleeping soundly.

Hope whispered to Faith "Lets not wake them."

"Okay" Faith whispered back as she walked to the edge of the mattress and knelt down to watch this intriguing sight. Hope joined her and the two sat in silence watching over their parents.

Both Max and Alec felt like they were being watched and woke with a start looking around prepared to strike. Then their eyes rested on the two little girls watching them with some amusement.

"How did you two get here" Max demanded.

"We ran" the girls responded.

"Where's Mole?" there mother questioned.

"We tied him up," Faith answered and Alec burst out laughing.

"You tied him up," Alec muttered amused.

"Alec this isn't funny" Max chided.

"It's bloody funny Max," Alec howled as he motioned for his two daughters to come closer for a hug.

"Don't encourage them."

Hope crawled up into her daddy's arms but Faith hung back and Max allowed her face to become softer.

"It's okay Faith this is your daddy."

Faith crawled up into her mother's side and clung to her then whispered, "He's a lot bigger than I imagined."

Max smiled warmly "how did you imagine him."

I don't know, just not like that."

"He won't bite Faith."

"I know" then she whispered so only Max could hear "what if he doesn't like me?"

"He loves you Faith."

Alec watched the interaction then slightly impatient leant over and grabbed Faith into a mammoth bear hug planting a tender kiss on her forehead.

"You had us so worried," He whispered "but then only a daughter of mine would think to contact us, I'm so proud of you."

Faith relaxed visibly and embraced her father back, this man whom she knew very little about felt safe and mummy had been right he didn't bite. Hope and Max joined in the hug they were now a family, Max hadn't been sure it would happen but it had and she smiled broadly unable to contain her excitement so what if she had no clue as to what happens now she knew it wouldn't be all that bad.

Mole came crashing down the stairs of Sandeman's house rushing in on the family laughing and giggling his anger at the girl's little game dissipating quickly. Alec rose to greet his friend.

"I hear they tied you up."

"I don't think we should allow you to breed anymore pretty boy" Mole huffed pointing his cigar at Alec " your kids are just too much hard work."

"Aww don't be like that, they're cute inherited my good looks." Alec responded slapping his friend on the back.

"They're as much trouble as their parents if you ask me." Hope ran up beside Alec and he picked her up in one fluid motion. Max stood up to stand by Alec's side picking up Faith and planting her on her hip.

"Faith apologise to Mole."

Faith bowed her head "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Why did they have to come out so cute" Mole unable to resist the little girl's charm, pinching her cheek softly.

"How's everything up there." Max asked.

"Quiet, too quiet-"

"I know" Alec interrupted.

"We're still digging through the debris" Mole said cautiously.

"Any sign" Max asked.

"Not yet, transgenics are pretty cut up about it and there's an awful lot of talk about what we're going to do in retaliation."

"We should probably head to command" Alec said to his mate "I've hidden away for long enough, I should have listened to you before, maybe if I had Toby and Layla would still be hear." He touched Max's cheek gently.

"I don't think it would have made any difference. Just focus on what we're going to do now."

Both parents put the little girls down and then clasped their hands before trekking up the stairs followed by Mole. For Alec it was time to enter the world again, it was time to lead his people and with a heavy heart he knew the decisions he was going to have to make.

* * *

A little girl sat on the small cot in her glass cage staring out at the men and women in white coats. She was imagining a life beyond the glass that had her boxed in, she was only two years old but had an intelligence above her years. A woman in a military uniform would visit her occasionally the only human interaction she had apart from the scientists. She was told she was special and everyday she silently begged to be ordinary because then the tests would stop and maybe they would let her go.

A female scientist walked into the cage "Are you ready?"

"Yes" the little girl said standing up from her cot.

"Today we'll be testing your intellect."

"What is my purpose?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why am I here?"

"You belong here, you belong to us."

"Forever?"

"Yes, we have great plans for you and you will do great things."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Does a bird fly."

"I've never seen a bird."

"Patience, little one everything comes with time."

The female scientist was always amazed at how highly developed the little girl was and sometimes had to remind herself that her subject was only 2 years old. No-one could have imagined what this creation would become but after two years they were very happy with it so far. This little girl would be their crowning achievement and the rebirth of the project that crumbled into dust.

Her designation was 4523, the military woman called her Clementine and she was the last transgenic held in captivity.

TBC


	17. Yesterday, tomorrow, today?

**Alec's War**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N I've been trying to come up with an overall title for these stories (and it looks like they'll be more than three now) with little success so if anyone's got any ideas feel free to make suggestions.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Seventeen – Yesterday, Tomorrow, Today?**

It had been three days since Seattle stood still and now the population gathered in silence as the names of those who had fallen were added to those already inscribed on the space needle slab. Alec stood in the front of the crowd and watched as Toby's name was slowly added beside his name etched his designation 4311. Layla's name was then added beneath her sons with her designation 431.

In the early days of freedom many had hurriedly discarded their designations trying to fit in with their new surroundings, now 7 years on they carried their designations with pride, no longer regarding the barcodes as a hideous reminder but rather something that confirmed their difference. That is why children were given the designation of their mother and the humans would always know Alec as 494.

Alec could no longer turn the other cheek or ask his people to do the same, the humans had branded them as monsters but who were the real monsters, not the transgenics. Alec watched as the last name was etched and the living transgenics filed one by one and touched the slab that had become a mark of respect for their fallen brethren and would continue on through the generations when one of their kind succumbed to death.

During the siege of Seattle not only were transgenics fighting a war but they were also defining themselves as a nation creating their own culture that would continue on through their children. They were not human and did not need to adopt human ways, they were unique and individual and as a nation had the power to form their own traditions. Most civilizations had been born out of war and the transgenic nation was no different they would come out the other side irreversibly changed through growth and hardship and freedom being somewhat bittersweet.

Alec joined the cue with Max, Hope and Faith and lingered at the slab as he rubbed his thumb over Toby's name, this chunk of rock would serve as the only reminder of the little boy who died and Alec thought that when he died he might like to have a gravestone somewhere. He felt Max gently pulling at his arm and he slowly wiped his hand along the cold stone as he continued to walk and when his fingers finally slid off the end he had laid his son to rest permanently.

"Are you okay" Max asked clasping his hand and squeezing it.

"Let's go home," Alec said morosely "what's done is done and we need to start looking to the future, Max I want our daughters to be free and not scrabbling around in the rubble."

"I know, that's what we all want for our children and for ourselves."

Hope tugged on Max's dangling hand "Mummy can Faith and I play tag?"

"Yes, just stay in sight of us okay." She patted Hope's back.

Hope jogged towards Faith excitedly yelling "she said yes."

"I wanted my way to work" he turned to Max and looked at her intently "you gave me a conscious Max, you made me care about everything and everyone."

"Sometimes it is necessary to do something that one may not like." Max said while keeping an eye on her girls off in the distance.

"When did you become so wise, what did you do with my breeding partner?" Alec chuckled also watching the girls take turns at chasing each other.

"Age and experience, ideals of youth slowly wash away and in my case being the martyr was nothing but a headache."

"You've changed."

"And you've only just noticed."

"For the last 3 years we've been simply passing each other in the corridor" Alec mused.

"When did we get so old?"

"Hey speak for yourself."

"Have you listened to the things you say?" Max pointed out.

"It's your fault."

"How do you figure that?"

"You dumped the leadership thing on me."

"You're not still bitter about that are you?"

"Max we were as intimate as two people could get and you still didn't think to let me in on your plans" Alec whined his younger self taking hold.

"I knew you'd resist."

"And what backing me against a brick wall was the answer."

"You could have said no."

"You knew my ego wouldn't let me."

Max ruffled his hair tenderly "you could always hand it back."

"Not on your life."

"And why not."

"Leaderships a holiday compared to being under your thumb. I like where we are."

"You as leader of a nation and family."

"Exactly."

"You're lucky I've grown up and agree with you."

Alec pulled Max into a hug and kissed her tenderly not caring who was watching, in this moment he was happy. Hope and Faith ran up to them and running circles around them giggling at the open display of affection. Alec pushed Max away grinning widely and she smiled in return.

"Okay who's it?" he hollered at his daughters.

The girls giggled wildly and screamed together "you are daddy" as they ran away from his grasping hands. Max looked on, despite the recent tragedy there was still room for laughter and family life had surprisingly come easy to both she and Alec. Motherhood had come easy and as she watched her children and mate play she thought it would be nice to have a couple more, she wanted a big family like the one she had searched for her whole adolescence.

Max felt a twinge in her abdomen then buckled over when she felt a sharp stab, she was all to acutely fearful, she had had her suspicions but hadn't anticipated this, she couldn't lose what she thought she had before she was sure she had it. She grabbed her stomach protectively and screamed for Alec. Alec ran over with the girls close behind.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

"Take me to Ivy, quickly."

"What's wrong with mummy?" the girls asked.

"Come on, let's go and see Ivy." Alec responded upbeat hoping it would reassure his daughters and himself.

* * *

Angeline stood on the steps of the senate building looking up at its imposing stature. She had shed her war garb and was now dressed in her standard skirt and heels a purse tucked under her arms containing the photographs she had taken. She was different, her demeanour attesting to this, unable to banish the nightmares that had haunted her since that day. After being dropped off by Dits in the same field where her journey had began, she had paused long enough to have a shower and clean herself up before heading to Washington and the Senate. She had been taught that the story came first and as she waived that rule she wondered if journalism was her true calling. Her experience in Seattle had softened her, wiped the confident grin from her lips, she was no longer sure of herself.

As she ascended the last few steps, her heels clicking on the cement, she hoped that the evidence she was going to provide was enough to help Senator Druitt bring forward the vote and sway it in her favour. Time was precious and very little remained, the transgenic nation needed to be appeased and quickly, otherwise, many would die unnecessarily. She was back in the broken world but longed for the rubble of Seattle somehow things made more sense there things were simpler. She longed for simpler, life providing too many complications and here she was about to enter the political arena and as she entered the large doors she wondered how hard it would be to get back inside Seattle a place she had spent less than a week in but now felt more like home than the outside world.

She walked up to the security desk "I'm here to see Senator Druitt."

"I'll let her know you're here, if you'd like to take a seat." The security guard said pointing to a row of chairs in the corner.

"Thank you" Angeline replied before turning and walking over to take a seat.

As she sat her mind continued to wander, her thoughts briefly pausing on Horatio, the quiet man who had been her protection while in the war zone. She hadn't noticed at the time but now as he entered her mind she thought how beautiful he was, the gentle kindness of his nature and the rarity of his smile 'he needs to smile more' she thought 'I wonder if he'd go out to dinner with me once all this is over with' she mentally slapped herself 'God I'm stupid, we're in the middle of a war and here I am thinking about going on a date.'

Senator Druitt's assistant brought Angeline out of her daydreams "Hello, my name is Jenny I'll take you up to see the Senator."

"Thank you." Angeline responded while she rose from her seat.

They walked back over to the security guard who signed her in and gave the reporter a visitors pass then after walking through the metal detector being beeped at, removing items, being beeped at again and removing more items she was free to follow Jenny through the enormous building to the Senator's offices.

Angeline was shown into the Senator's office and then Jenny shut the door.

"Angeline so nice to meet you" The Senator greeted.

"Likewise."

"This is Cecelia, I hope you don't mind if she sits in."

"Not at all."

"Hello Angeline" Cecelia greeted.

"She's heading up the lobby group that's campaigning on my behalf" the Senator returned to her desk and motioned for Angeline to sit in the spare chair "so you said it was important on the phone."

"Up until three days ago I was in Seattle" Angeline began " Senator something horrible happened while I was there."

"Tell me."

Angeline reached into the purse nestled on her lap and pulled out the photographs "I'd rather show you" and handed the Senator the photographs.

The Senator flicked through them her face becoming more horrified with each picture.

"Are you alright" Cecelia asked concerned, the Senator had no words and simply handed the photos to her to examine.

"When did this happen" the Senator asked once some of the shock had worn off.

"Four days ago."

"How."

"It's mainly speculation but the transgenics believe that a small team was sent in to destroy the library, it was a civilian building Senator."

"I don't understand." Cecelia interjected.

"I do, General Farr got impatient."

"So you think we are responsible?" Cecelia added.

"I know we are responsible, it's never been beneath us to kill innocents, if it gets the message across."

"And what's the message?"

"General Farr wants the transgenics to come out to play."

"It's barbaric, I can't believe-"

"Are you that naïve Cecelia," the Senator chastised then turned her attention back to Angeline "what do you intend to do with these pictures?"

"Publish them."

"Good. How soon."

"They'll be in the morning addition."

"Can I keep these?"

"Yes these are copies. Senator do you think we'll do the right thing now."

"I hope so Angeline."

Angeline rose and bid farewell to the Senator and Cecelia then exited the building that took her longer than she had liked. Tomorrow the whole country would know what had happened and then maybe the voice of reason would seep through.

* * *

General Farr sat sipping his single malt scotch while caressing his faithful mute, he was becoming impatient having hoped that the transgenics would have made their move by now.

"Four days and nothing" he beseeched angrily.

His assistant entered the room "you wanted to see me sir?"

"Are our troops ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Has there been any movement?"

"No sir, it's quiet."

"They're biding their time."

"Do you think they will attack sir?"

"Oh they'll attack and it's imminent. Probably burying the dead first."

General Farr sat back into his comfy chair a wicked grin streaked across his face an evil laugh cackling inside his head, he was considered a master strategist and taction and finally he had control of this war again, the enemy would attack and his army would defeat them ending this slight scratch on the perfect military career he had.

"You're dismissed private."

"Thank you sir" His assistant turned and left the General alone once more. Senator Druitt would soon be disposed of his last opposition squished like the bug he thought she was. He imagined squishing her under his heavy military boot and got a small amount of satisfaction from the image. He drummed his fingers on the receiver of his telephone soon he would get the call and he wouldn't have to worry about the meddlesome Senator again.

* * *

Ivy entered the rundown waiting area of the medical building that also served as a ward and emergency room when needed.

"Is she okay Ivy" Alec rose to greet her.

"She's fine, just a little scared, but nothing to worry about her and the baby are fine."

"Baby?" Alec responded just mildly surprised.

"She hadn't had it confirmed yet, just a suspicion, I'm surprised she could tell at almost two weeks."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course, she's asking for all of you" Ivy recognised the look in Alec's eyes "but you go ahead first and I'll entertain the girls until you're ready."

"Thanks Ivy."

"She's down the hall third door on the right" Ivy hollered at his fast disappearing back.

Alec skidded and stopped in front of Max's door and slowly opened it to see the woman he loved with all his heart sitting up in bed smiling waiting for him.

"Did Ivy tell you?"

"Yes."

"So what do you think?"

He sat down on the corner of her bed "Max we said we'd wait until after all this was over with."

"I didn't really have much say in the matter" she soothed.

"It's wonderful news-"

"But?" Max asked while taking his hands.

"How can I lead our people into battle and worry about your safety."

"Alec you'll manage, you're not the first leader in a war to be confronted with this I'm sure."

"Did they win?"

"I don't know but you don't have to worry about me, I'll stay on the sidelines."

"I know you Max, you'll want to be in the thick of it."

"I've changed remember, anyway we have three children to get through this and they're more important than whether or not I'm fighting along side you."

"I love you Maxie."

Max embraced Alec "I'm so happy, I want this baby."

"So do I Max, so do I."

"Where are my girls?"

"I'll just go and get them."

Alec left to retrieve Max's daughters from a frazzled Ivy and Max tenderly placed her hands on her stomach and whispered "everything's going to be fine little one, you're going to come into the world with all the freedom we've dreamed for you."

* * *

Senator Druitt stormed into Senator Kinnane's offices with the damming photographs in her hands. She marched past Kinnane's assistant and opened his office door.

"Senator, you can't go in there." Kinnane's assistant pleaded as Senator Druitt made herself at home standing in front of the seated Senator Kinnane.

"Knocking is customary Senator" then to his assistant "leave us."

"Did you have anything to do with this Bill" Senator Druitt shouted as she flung the photos on his desk.

He shuffled through them "No, I would never sanction such a cruel act."

"We cannot wait two more weeks for the vote, it has to be brought forward."

"This" Senator Kinnane motioned at the photos "changes nothing."

"It changes everything" Senator Druitt insisted "General Farr is pulling us into a full scale massacre, the transgenics aren't going to sit back and let this one slide, we murdered their children for God sake."

"Bringing the vote forward won't change anything, you may still lose."

"You really think once this gets out I'll lose."

"How do I know these photos haven't been created for this purpose?"

"That's a dirty trick you'd do Bill, and you know I don't play dirty."

"Point taken. I'll bring your vote forward I doubt it will make much difference."

"You've been in politics too long Bill."

"So have you Helen."

* * *

Horatio sat in his shelter thinking about the reporter woman who had been under his charge for a week, it was the first time he had desired someone since Max. He thought it strange that the woman he desired was an ordinary and rude at that. He knew he had to analyse this, did this mean he was ready to move on, had he stopped loving Max.

* * *

Thaddeus was drowning his sorrows with a fine buxom brunette transgenic called Nikki, he had been having a good romp and was now resting up for the next round.

"What's wrong" Nikki asked offhandedly.

"Three years ended as abruptly as it started."

"I think they put something in Max's cocktail."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well it seems to me that there are an awful lot of men mooning over her."

"I'm not mooning."

"You're not?" she smirked.

"You get use to a pattern and you get to like it and then the pattern changes and you have to get use to the new one."

"So Max was a pattern."

"Yes."

"Did you ever-"

"No" Thaddeus spluttered hastily.

"Did you want to?"

"You'd call me stupid if I said no."

Nikki stroked his hair "think of it this way, now you can work on fixing your own life rather than someone else's. You can actually pause and enjoy what freedom we have."

"I knew there was a reason I enjoyed your company" Thaddeus chuckled as he pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

Alec had left Max and the girls at the medical building and was now heading towards one of the huge underground carparks that had been transformed into training grounds. At anyone time a thousand odd transgenics would gather and practice their techniques and ready themselves for battle. Alec entered and watched the rows of transgenics sparring, reminding him of the training ground back at Manticore. These people would willingly die for him if he asked them to a burden he found too heavy to carry some days.

"You plan on training today?" Case asked him as he approached.

"I came to think."

"Here amongst all the grunting?" Case was bemused.

"I have so much power."

"And all the checks and balances you've put into place in case it goes to your head."

"Case, do I have what it takes to tell this lot to die?"

"Are you considering a full scale attack?"

"Yes, I knew we could only be beaten down so many times before we stood up and fought back."

"But you had hoped it would end before then?"

"They don't deserve to live for what they did."

"Alec, there are roughly 100,000 troops planted beyond our walls and not all of them are responsible."

"No but they are casualties of war."

"You talk as though they're already dead."

"Aren't they? Most of our people are asking for blood, you yourself said not long ago that my way wasn't working."

"I didn't mean go from one extreme to another."

"The voice of reason. There isn't an in between I wish there was."

"Have you considered combining the two?"

"How do you combine complete opposites?"

"You'll find a way, that's why you're the leader." Case gave Alec a slap on the back "I take it we'll be having a war council then?"

"Yes tomorrow morning, gives me enough time to think."

"I'll let the others know."

"Cheers."

"You should have a go" Case said pointing at the sparring "release some of that pent up anger."

"I should get back to Max and the girls, see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing Alec."

* * *

Senator Druitt walked out of the Senate building a smile on her face and began to descend the steps as a single shot rang out. She collapsed shock eclipsing her face as she fell down the flight of stairs. Madness ensued as onlookers rushed to her aid.

* * *

"How is our little transgenic doing?" Senator Kinnane asked the white lab coated male scientist as he tapped on the glass cage.

"Curious as usual, her test scores are exceptional."

"Good. It looks like the transgenics are going to win their war."

"What about this one?"

"I have wonderful plans for Clementine. Has Anna the surrogate been in recently?"

"Yes, three days ago."

"Terminate her visits" the Senator tapped on the glass again getting Clementine's attention "don't want you getting too attached now do we" then he focused his attention back on the scientist "she's a beautiful little girl isn't she."

"Her mother was reported to be incredibly feisty, a trait we are hoping hasn't been passed on."

"A little feistiness never hurt."

"Can I ask who her sire is?"

"A combination of several male transgenics, and portions of her sisters' DNA we managed to isolate their sire's DNA contribution. Why do you ask?"

"We know all about the female donor but had very little information on the male donor."

"Now you know. Keep me posted on her progress." Senator Kinnane ordered before leaving the laboratory and the facility to return to his offices in DC. As he stepped into his car he merrily thought 'time is a marvellous thing and I'm a patient man, transgenics may win the battle but we'll win the war.'

* * *

General Farr's phone rang and as his caller relayed the news the General smiled broadly.

* * *

Morning was upon them and the war council sat waiting for Alec to speak.

"So what's the go pretty boy?" Mole gruffed.

"We're finishing this once and for all." Alec responded.

"When?" Lucas asked.

"Tomorrow."

"So soon?" Flint asked.

"They issued an invitation the longer they wait the more time we have to prepare."

"So how are we ending this?" Case questioned.

"We're disabling their encampment, taking prisoners and destroying the chain of command."

"Are we spilling blood?" Lucas inquired Aiden's death still haunting him.

"Only what is necessary, you could say I found the happy medium" Alec said looking at Case "It's time to rally the troops, we have less than 24 hours, dawn tomorrow we attack."

TBC


	18. Historical notes no 4

**Alec's War**  
  
By Shikasta  
  
Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.  
  
Italics = flashback  
  
**Chapter Eighteen – Historical Notes No. 4**  
  
**These extracts are being provided to students who are studying the cause and effect of the human/transgenic war that began in 2025 and ended in 2028.**  
  
Extract taken from _Alec's War_ written by Professor Harold Fitzgibbons 2050  
  
X5-494 was not without opposition amongst his own kind, it would be foolish for one to think so. He like many other leaders was forced to fight a battle on two fronts, a small contingent of his people disapproving of his 'turn the other cheek' policy. One mystery still remains as to why his leadership was never challenged. Some have speculated that he was feared while others felt he was loved by his people and although not blindly following him, were willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.  
  
Transgenic's Account of the Final Stand documented 2030  
  
We were given the call to arms. Many had wanted it but most didn't think our leader would ever take the offensive. At the time I didn't know what to feel about the ensuing battle, in some respect it all happened so fast that the gravity of what we were about to do didn't register until after. I spent the final few hours with my family, ensuring my son was with the evacuation group in case we couldn't hold the line. I wasn't sure if I would ever see him again, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do, leaving my son knowing I might never see him again.  
  
We were grossly outnumbered, our military capability not on par with our foe, they had the advantage, they had more weapons than we did. Most of us were afraid, a strange emotion for genetically engineered super soldiers, but unlike when we were slaves we now had something to live for, and fear is a powerful motivator, we feared death and we feared our loss of freedom. Unlike the ordinaries we had something to fight for.  
  
I, along with 5 others were to take out their communications, by stealth, we couldn't afford for the ordinary military to get reinforcements. We succeeded but not without casualty, two of us didn't return. We were sent out prior to the first wave of attack, our mission simple, and our orders to disable any soldiers that stood in our way, avoiding fatalities. We were to only kill if the enemy posed a direct threat, there was a sick kind of humour in that for any ordinary beyond the barricade was a direct threat to survival.  
  
Our people won and lost that day and no victory cry was sounded for there was none to be had.  
  
Extract taken from General Farr's Journal dated 2028  
  
The audacity of the abominations to believe that they could defeat me, they dare to stand up to the might of my army. They are like a black stain in the distance, their battle cry ringing out, the earth shuddering under the stamping of their feet. They mean to unnerve us but we will stand strong, they will not defeat us, we will not fear them and we will be victorious.  
  
My only wish is to have the head of the transgenic leader, to display him for all his mortality. Today the threat will end and humanity can once more be safe from those that wish to destroy. It is a glorious day for mankind one that will be remembered, I will be remembered and I will become immortal.  
  
Extract taken from X5-452's journal dated 2028  
  
I keep losing him, fate is conspiring against us continually forcing us into separation. I fear I may never see him again and the time we have left just isn't enough. We've taken everything for granted, ignoring what was coming, denying that it could all end. If I could change one thing, I would never have forced him to take my place. I haven't said everything I need to say to him and now I may never get the chance.  
  
Extract from Washington DC Newspaper 2029  
  
General Farr died by firing squad at dawn this morning, it was a closed execution under current military guidelines. The survivors of his victims had raised protest at being impeded from attending the execution, however, our government was unwilling to make an exception.  
  
Extract from report on X5 physiology dated 2032  
  
Serotonin was a common deficiency amongst the X5 series, the first specimens suffering from debilitating seizures. Later X5 batches were devoid of the deficiency due to further experimentation and gene splicing technology that ensured its irradiation. Successful management of serotonin in the first group gradually meant that levels improved ending the seizures and over time allowing medication dosage to stop.  
  
Extract taken from _A Senator's Life_ written by Jason Bently 2040  
  
It has been documented that when Senator Druitt was an aide for Senator Purcell she witnessed the creation of the super soldier project and at the time even supported the project. When an official enquiry began into the super soldier project in 2037 Senator Druitt was one of many who was asked to testify. In her testimony she admitted to full knowledge of the project while working for Senator Purcell, she didn't become concerned until after visiting one of the facilities and seeing the accomplishments.  
  
"At that time I became disturbed by what I saw, when I first became  
aware of the project it seemed very far fetched and this gave me  
the excuse to not consider the ramifications. Upon witnessing the  
first successes when they were but small children I realised that  
the good intentions of the project were in fact evil of the  
grossest kind. I felt ashamed of what I had done and that I hadn't  
had the courage to stand up then and voice my objection."  
  
Extract taken from X5-494's journal dated 2028  
  
Today we make one last effort to gain our freedom, if I should die I want to die knowing my children will live a childhood I could never have imagined. I do this for them and that thought alone gives me the courage to continue down this path I have unwillingly chosen. I am afraid of what the dawn will bring, I am afraid of never seeing Max and my children again of never knowing my unborn child. I now wonder if I should have done things differently if there were other choices along the way I could have made, however, I think that all would have led me here, there is no other way, the ordinaries know no other way. All I can hope for now is that I survive this day.  
  
Note found among personal affects of Logan Cale  
  
Alec,  
  
I've purchased a farm in Canada, enclosed are the deeds, I am giving it to you to do with as you see fit. This is a parting gift use it well. Take care of Max.  
  
Logan.  
  
Extract taken from _Alec's War_ written by Professor Harold Fitzgibbons 2050  
  
Although a cease-fire had been declared after what had been coined as 'the final stand', peace was proving an even harder battle to fight. Neither side could sufficiently agree on anything and one point of conjecture was the transgenics providing military support to the humans. Peace between humans and transgenics was nine months in the making and some believed the treaty would never be signed.

TBC


	19. War part 1

**Alec's War**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N To my faithful reviewers I love you guys to those who read and don't review tut tut but you have a chance to redeem yourself. So here's the challenge everybody that reads the very last chapter of Alec's War (chapter 25 at this stage) is strongly encouraged to review and it can be as simple as rating the story thus far out of 5. There I've made it easy for you and yes it's true I've become a review junky and I'm proud of it.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Nineteen – War Part 1**

"In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends."

- Martin Luther King Jr. (1929-1968)

* * *

Someone once said that 'luck was when preparation meets opportunity' and luck was smiling down on the transgenic population. Alec had not been complacent during the siege, to the outside world it appeared that the leader of Seattle was merely waiting, inside command a different story could be told. When the tanks first took up position Alec and his war council were already one step ahead, they were prepared to dig deep. Exactly 2 years ago the finishing touches were added to a theoretical offensive strike on the ordinary army, one that Alec had hoped he would never have to use. There was now only one change to the plan and that was the acceptable number of fatalities.

Unbeknownst to the human army and General Farr the transgenic nation had been observing, gathering Intel and forming a strategy. The transgenics had long ago been ready to take on the ordinaries but at Alec's insistence had held back but tomorrow brought about a new game plan along with a new day.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, in a corner of the backroom in command, Alec sat nibbling his thumb and reviewing the multitude of Intel they had gathered during the siege. He was being pernickety ensuring that nothing unforseen would happen tomorrow, you wouldn't know it to look at him but he was a perfectionist. Mole walked in to check on the secluded leader.

"You really should get some fresh air" Mole encouraged.

"No time for that buddy" Alec continued nibbling his thumb while Mole leaned up against the wall "has the evacuation started?"

"Yes, you know evacuating a thousand people is going to require a miracle."

"Their defences to the north have always been sloppy. Who would've thought we'd end up using Logan's gift."

"This was bound to happen sooner or later" Mole chomped.

"I would have preferred it never happen, why are ordinaries so stubborn?"

"It's one of those questions we'll never answer."

"Is Fizz loitering?"

"Yes, when doesn't he! Want me to go get him?"

"Yes" and Mole departed to retrieve the hyperactive X7.

Alec returned to the paperwork covering the space around him, his face confident his thoughts betraying him, bad feelings allowed to surface. He wasn't only worried with acceptable ordinary casualties but also how many of _them_ would die, and the darker question 'would he live through tomorrow.'

Fizz stood in the doorway watching his leader an expression of awe and admiration on his face, Alec represented what he hoped he would become. He scuffed his foot on the ground not sure whether to interrupt the man he secretly worshipped.

"Thanks for coming Fizz" Alec whispered breaking the silence.

"Sure thing."

"I'm evacuating you."

Fizz entered the room in protest "you can't do that, I want to fight!"

"I know you do but I have something more important I need you to do."

"What's more important than standing on the battlefield with you?"

"Protecting my family" Alec informed him.

Fizz was taken aback and somewhat confused not able to grasp why he would be given this strange honour.

"Why me?"

"Because I know I can trust you and that you _will _protect them. I need to know they're safe Fizz, I can't fight and worry about them."

"I understand, when do I leave?"

"Be at the evacuation rally point in an hour" Fizz turned to leave "Fizz."

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Fizz departed taking a secret admiring look at the man he had looked up to for so long his heart heavy at the thought he might never see him again, vowing to himself that no harm would come to this man's family.

* * *

Senator Druitt was slowly awakening after surgery to retrieve the bullet that had be lodged in her left shoulder. She was in a daze, confused as to where she was trying to removed the various tubes and gadgets attached to her body.

"Senator, please calm down" a nurse urged.

"Where am I?" Senator Druitt almost cried out.

"In the hospital, you suffered a gunshot wound."

"I was shot!" she gasped sitting up abruptly.

"You're fine, they removed the bullet and you suffered a broken leg when you fell down the stairs."

"When can I leave?"

"You've just gotten out of surgery?"

""I have to go" Senator Druitt reiterated as she tried to get out of bed.

"Senator please" The nurse said more forcefully trying to ease her back down.

"Where's Jenny?"

"Whose Jenny?"

"My assistant, get me Jenny!"

* * *

Max stood atop the rubble of the space needle, her old sanctuary. She stared out at the ruins of Seattle the city that had been her home for so long, the tragedy of its appearance not lost on her. She was fearful of tomorrow that in an hour would become today, her heart constricting every time her thoughts went to the possibility of losing him. Thaddeus saw her standing there and joined her, not so high but high enough.

"Hey Max."

"Thaddeus" she whispered turning to face him "I wish you could have seen the city before all this" she waved her hand out over her home.

"You know when we rebuild, it'll be even better than what is was before."

"Always the optimist" then changing the subject "Do you have your orders?"

"Yes."

Max grabbed him clinging for dear life "stay safe."

"Max, when I suggested streaking across the battlefield I never really intended to."

She smiled "I know, its just some of us, maybe a lot of us are going to die tomorrow."

"I can assure you I plan on not being one of them" he tenderly caressed her hair "even if I did cark it I'd still haunt you from the grave!"

"Don't even joke about it" Concern sweeping across her face as she pulled away from him giving her room to slap his shoulder.

"We'll see each other on the other side Max, we haven't run our course yet."

She nodded "I best get back to medical and the girls" she softly touched his cheek "I owe you so much."

"I know you do," he whispered squeezing her hand before leaving her once more alone with her old friend before she to departed.

* * *

Seattle was a buzz of activity, everyone busily preparing for the new day that would hail in their final stand. Thousands were readying themselves for the battle ahead and all were saying goodbyes in one form or another. None essential personnel, children and those unable to fight were slowly being evacuated in small numbers the last departing before those left behind would make the assault on the ordinary stronghold.

All transgenics had been created for this purpose, to fight the impossible fight, all they had was luck and the gifts bestowed on them by their creators. Manmade weapons not enough to support their numbers, some would be fighting with their wits and bare fists.

Alec holstered his gun in the belt of his jeans and exited the back room it was time to say goodbye to Max and the girls and he could no longer stall time once again being cruel, how was he going to be able to say goodbye to those most precious to him. He nodded to Luke and Mole not needing to tell them where he was going for they knew by the slump of his shoulders. He headed for the medical building where Max and the girls would be, silently preparing himself for the war ahead with Max for she still assumed that they would be staying amongst the rubble.

He strode into the medical building to see Max sitting and the girls playing in the corner, he sat down beside his mate and grasped her hand.

"It's chaos out there" she commented offhandedly.

"Max, we need to talk" he used his free hand to run his fingers through his hair alerting Max to his worry.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm evacuating you and the girls" he declared time not giving him the opportunity to mess around.

Max rose abruptly whipping her hand out of his "You're doing what!" her displeasure at the news apparent.

"Max don't fight me on this."

"I said I wouldn't be in the fight that didn't mean I'd agree to leave Seattle."

Alec rose to stare her down "Max, what if the ordinaries manage to get into the city?"

"Of course they won't."

"You don't know that."

"Don't you have faith in our people to hold the line?" she muttered angrily.

"Faith has nothing to do with this, there is no certainty."

"I'm not going."

"Max be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable" She folded her arms.

"What if ordinaries with guns storm into the building you and the girls are in?"

She paused trying to think up a counter argument to his "Then I'll do what I was trained to do."

"Max" he whispered placing his hands gently on her shoulders "it's too dangerous for them to stay here and you know that" his gaze falling on their daughters.

"I know" she sighed defeated "I just don't know if I can do it Alec."

"Of course you can, you're the bravest person I know."

"How long have we got?"

"An hour."

Max slumped back in her chair trying not to breakdown, to show her fear at being separated yet again. Alec knelt in front of her holding her face in his strong capable hands "Its going to be alright" he reassured.

"What if-"

"Don't say it Max, there is no what if. When I see you again nothing will ever keep us apart."

She touched his face "I hope you're right?"

"When have I been wrong?"

Max smiled "Your past track record isn't going to ease my fear Alec."

"Good point" he smiled back happy to see her spirits raised ever so slightly.

"Will we ever have a peaceful life?"

"One day we will, with our children and eventual grandchildren. We're going to grow old together Maxie."

"I don't know what I would do without you" she leant into him and held him tight finding it rather difficult to bring herself to let go.

"We've got to get to the evacuation point" he stated as he removed Max's grip on him and stood up then extended his hands to help her up also, even though she didn't really need it.

"Come on girls, mummy's taking you on an adventure."

Hope and Faith abandoned the game they had been playing to join their parents each taking a hand and being led out of the medical building.

"Where are we going daddy?" Faith asked.

"Canada."

"Canada?" Max asked with surprise.

"Logan left me a farm up there, we've had a small contingent stationed there for a little over a year in case this scenario ever happened."

"We're hiking to Canada. How is that less dangerous than staying here, and why didn't I know about the farm?"

"Max" Alec warned not wanting the last moments together marred by argument.

"How long are we to stay in Canada" Max asked resigned.

"Until it's safe to return."

"Daddy, what's Canada like?" Hope asked.

"I don't know I've never been there."

"Cold" Max informed her daughter "We're going to need their jumpers."

"We'll stop by Sandeman's quickly."

The girls skipped a short way ahead as the family made their way to Sandeman's house before their final destination which would see them separated once more.

"Alec, I'm afraid" Max confessed, something that was out of her character.

"So am I" he responded mirroring her fear and as Alec and the girls watched Max enter Sandeman's to gather a few items Alec wasn't sure he'd be able to let them go.

* * *

Jenny stood by Senator Druitt's bed, notepad in hand frantically scribbling the Senator's instructions. The Senator still hadn't decided whether or not the bullet was meant to kill her or simply remove her from the equation temporarily. Whatever the answer it had her rattled but not enough to sway her from doing what needed to be done. Against all the doctors' advice she would be leaving the hospital in two days in time for the vote. Jenny was her only link with what was going on and as the Senator began to feel more out of control Jenny bore the grunt of her frustration.

"Did you get all that" the Senator spat out.

"Yes Senator, I'll get right on it."

"Then move!" Jenny looked distraught and quickly departed the Senator's room, the poor assistant continually telling herself that the Senator didn't mean her cruelness.

* * *

The evacuation point was crowded with all those heading out through the northern most back door. It was chaotic and a frantic mood hung in the air.

Fizz jogged over when he saw Alec approaching "everything ready?" he asked.

"What's Fizz doing here?" Max asked.

"He's accompanying you."

"Alec we don't need a bodyguard."

"It's more for me than for you."

"Is there a problem?" Fizz threw into the conversation.

"Yes" Max said.

"No" Alec counteracted.

"Well, we're in the next group, we have to be in the tunnel in 20 minutes."

"That's not enough time" Max wailed quietly.

Alec bent down and scooped Hope and Faith into a hug "be good for mummy and do everything she tells you okay."

"Okay" both girls, whispered the vibe from their parents saturating them but they were both determined to be brave.

"I love you both so much and I'll see you soon." He kissed them both then let them go abruptly afraid if he held them a second longer he couldn't let go he then turned to Max, the woman he had spent so little time with and now wished that time would stand still.

"I don't want to say goodbye" Max spoke first.

"It's not goodbye remember" Alec said with his charming wit.

"Hold me," she demanded through her silent tears and he willingly obliged.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear and she hid the few tears that managed to escape in the knap of his neck, then removed herself from his arms.

"I love you too."

Madness ensued as Fizz brought them back down to earth "We've got to go Max" he insisted, both girls each holding one of his hands. He started to slowly push his way through the crowd of people to the tunnel exit, Max following behind him her eyes never leaving Alec's as she was jostled by the throng, panic beginning to rise as he began to disappear from view and all her courage seeped away.

"Fizz keep going" she hollered as she made her way back.

"Where are you going?" he shouted to Max's retreating body.

Max didn't think she could do it, desperately trying to make her way back to Alec pushing her way through the unforgiving crowd. She was struggling to hold it together and when she saw him her heart stopped momentarily. Alec saw her and ran over.

"Max what is it, you've got to go" desperation in his voice.

"I don't think I can Alec" she silently begged with her eyes for him to let them stay.

"You have to Max" and then he leaned in and kissed her brutally with an intense passion that she returned and as soon as it had begun he forced himself to break away whispering "now go" and as she turned she mouthed 'I love you' before disappearing back into the throng and away from Alec's seeking eyes.

He felt empty as he walked back to command, dawn would be upon them in five hours, tomorrow had sneakily become today. His mind wondered to the possibility that this may be his last day and he allowed himself a moment to look around at the beauty that surrounded him. Despite the destruction Seattle was still beautiful and would always be to Alec's eyes for it was the city that showed him freedom.

* * *

War, a dirty word that is used too often, the siege of Seattle had been a war likened to World War I and the trenches, a stand off with no side gaining any ground. The American war machine was predictable, routined and unable to adapt. The transgenic nation was preparing to play dirty shoving aside the etiquette of human war, tradition having no place on the battlefield. On a brisk winter's morning the transgenics would make their last stand, and as their battle cry hung on the air bringing their foe quivering to its knees blood would intermingle with tears at the tragedy of it all.

TBC

A/N hands up if you're emotional mine's hitting the ceiling


	20. War part 2

**Alec's War**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N I'm a horrid author because since posting chapter 19 realised there is no way I'm going to finish this up in 25 chapters! You can now all jump up and down for joy! Hmm liking the exclamation marks today.

To panda007, sassycanuck and caddyabble a big thank you for your reviews these three have each pretty much reviewed every chapter of this saga and have been with me from day one. Also a little rumour has pegged panda007 as my biggest fan. Anyway, to all my reviewers keep the reviews coming cause I love to hear from you all and I read your comments when I need a little inspiration.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Twenty – War Part 2**

"Forgive your enemies, but never forget their names."

- John F. Kennedy (1917-1963)

* * *

Max crawled tenuously through the back door, Fizz ahead with Hope and Faith sandwiched between them. Confined spaces didn't bother her, it was what was above the surface that had her concerned and now she regretted putting the girls in front of her, but then things can go wrong in earthy tunnels also. When the siege on TC had begun Max knew she was committed and had envisaged being there with all her stubbornness, mocking the ordinaries until the last of her kind fell. She couldn't help but feel a coward in the dank depths of the tunnel, crawling in the mud where her psyche told her she belonged.

No matter what way you looked at it Max was running away, but it took more courage for her to do that than offering herself as a lamb to the slaughter. It would take her many years to accept what she had done her ego abusing her for not being the one to finish what she had started.

Fizz had stopped just before the moonlit hole that lead to the surface. Max cursed silently under her breathe, moonlight meant visibility an advantage they didn't want the ordinaries to have, she couldn't help but feel that fate was conspiring against her yet again. The now mellow X7 slide awkwardly into a crouching position then ever so slowly raised his head up and out of the hole to survey above. What seemed hours was only a few minutes but Max was impatient, they were sitting ducks at the moment and the sooner they made a dash for it the better. Now Max thought she should have lead the way with Fizz bringing up the rear 'why am I only thinking of this now' she tormented herself.

Since entering the cramped tunnel Max had focused on what was beyond refusing to think about what was behind for that meant thoughts of Alec. In her current situation she couldn't allow herself to be consumed with the man she had left no matter how loud her heart cried out in pain.

Fizz ducked back down again and signalled the all clear to Max. She realised that the lives of her and her children were in the hands of this _boy_ she mentally kicked herself again. Then Fizz signalled for the two girls to be really quiet by placing a finger to his lips and the girls nodded their understanding.

Fizz pranced up out of the hole and crouched very low his senses on high alert, Hope and Faith mimicked him and Max followed up the rear.

"Where are the rest of our group?" she whispered while constantly surveying her surroundings.

"They should be just beyond those trees" Fizz responded pointing northerly.

"Well the sooner we get to cover the better, we're too exposed out here" Max was agitated, dangerous and fearful and if an ordinary were to attack she would dispose of him without even blinking her conscience switched off.

Max grabbed Faith, while Fizz picked up Hope and they dashed for the trees. The strangest things enter you head during times of stress and Max's mind was no different. As she ran for her life she got mad at herself for not saying goodbye to Horatio, wondering why she had instinctively grabbed for Faith rather than Hope and whether or not she brought enough money.

The trees were drawing closer and closer and Max felt herself smile.

* * *

Alec looked to the north, the moon having crept out from behind the clouds, his face expressing his concern, another obstacle his family didn't need. He grunted slightly as Mole whacked him with the telescope.

"You did the right thing. They'll be fine" His lizard friend reassured.

"I know" Alec muttered taking the telescope and raising it to his eye "so what did you want me to see?"

"Those tanks."

"You're a genius you know" Alec suddenly excited with the thought of the hunt.

"Why should they get all the big toys" Mole gruffed around his stogie.

"I take it you're going to want to drive one of those babies?"

"Hell yeah, pretty boy."

"Get a team together, we'll send you in with the other forward attack parties."

"Cool" was all the lizard could say as he rose and dusted himself off.

The outer rim of Seattle had been systematically flattened during the siege and most of the debris used, to erect the fortified barricade that gave the transgenics an element of security. They had rarely gone beyond the wall of rubble but today they would finally confront their enemy their migration signifying 'enough is enough!'

Alec nodded to one of the near by sentries before hopping on his bicycle and peddling back to the heart of Seattle. Mole loathed this form of transportation constantly muttering that these contraptions weren't designed for lizard men and as always Alec would just laugh, his friend providing a never-ending source of amusement.

"So" Mole hollered above the friction of the breeze against his face "did I mention I hate the cold."

"Everyday for two and half years" Alec chuckled.

"Humph, well all I can say is next city we decide to take over had better be in a more hospitable place."

"I'm not planning on doing this again."

"I know, we'll make them wish they'd never made us."

"I think they're already wishing that."

Mole growled chomping hard on his pacifier "so where are you going to be during the mayhem."

"Right up there with the rest of you."

Mole didn't look surprised "perhaps you shouldn't."

"Mole I won't be one of those General's who sits safely on the hill top with an excellent view of his men dying."

"Yeah but you getting killed isn't going to help us either."

"You really must learn some tact."

"I suppose you didn't mention this to Max."

"What do you think?"

"Didn't think so. She's gonna kill you when she finds out, pretty boy."

"I'm counting on her being so thrilled that I'm still breathing that she won't register that little deception."

They stopped outside command, leaning the bicycles up against the wall. Mole sat down on a chunk of rock and Alec joined him.

"I'm still trying to get my mind around the fact that in four hours we'll be terrifying the shit out of the ordinaries." Mole picked up a stone and threw it off into the distance.

"Hopefully, we'll blink and it'll all be over."

"If I don't make it-"

"Mole if anyone's going to survive this its you."

"Yeah but stranger things have happened" his tone sombre "I just wanted to say its been a pleasure serving under you."

"We're equals Mole" Alec pointed out.

"Yeah, but you gave us direction and a purpose. Even Max would've lost support eventually but you, you're a different breed."

"You can say that again" he chuckled "Mole it's been a pleasure serving _with_ you also." Alec clapped his friend on the back gently then stood up "best head in hey."

"Sure" Mole butted out the remainder of his cigar and tenderly tucked what was left into his shirt pocket snugly. When this was all over and they had won he'd want to celebrate and this being his last cigar meant he'd be going without for a while.

* * *

Thaddeus held Nikki in his arms tightly, enjoying the fragrance that she emitted. He was a lad and if today was his last day on this earth he wanted to know the lust of a woman just one last time.

"What are you thinking about?" Nikki asked.

"Something Winston Churchill once said."

"Odd thing to be thinking about isn't it?."

"Not really, his people also went up against insurmountable odds fighting for freedom."

"Suppose you're right."

"And won."

"So what was it he said that had you lost in thought?"

"I am ready to meet my Maker, whether my Maker is prepared for the ordeal of meeting me is another matter."

"Strangely appropriate" Nikki commented as she snuggled deeper into his chest.

TBC


	21. War part 3

**Alec's War**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N – now to say thank you to the newbies in no particular order: Newly Human, Firekeeper727, Ellie, Lozz422, Senorita-DLH keep the reviews coming!

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Twenty One – War Part 3**

War does not determine who is right - only who is left. Bertrand Russell

* * *

The moonlight caressed the earth as Max watched Fizz disappear into the tree line and safety with Hope. The air was crisp biting at Max's cheeks, her senses on full alert. Then she smelt it, it was faint but distinct the smell of ordinaries and as she ran (something life had cursed her with) her hunters chose to strike. Her smile was replaced by fear and determination safety looming near. Then abruptly she stopped, her face becoming peaceful as she collapsed to her knees falling forward crushing Faith beneath her. The little girl screamed and struggled beneath the limp body of her mother using all her strength to free herself, her tears falling freely, her bravery diminishing with each passing second. Faith stood and looked frantically around, her mother lay silent on the cold hard ground. Something deep within the recesses of her mind heeded her not to cry out instead she bent down and grabbed her mother's wrists determined that she would get her to safety not willing to be abandoned again.

As the little girl pulled with all her strength she heard the undeniable mixture of pounding footsteps approach and her fear increased. Whoever had attacked was coming to claim their prize.

* * *

The underground car park echoed with Alec's grunts as he fought an imaginary opponent his dance around the mat a mixture of violence and beauty. Everything had been prepared and now all that was left was to wait for the dawn to summon them to arms. Horatio watched in the shadows at the leader whose youth glowed under the few florescent lights, he admired and envied this man but his loyalty still remained firm. Alec stopped his ears pricking up and his nose twitching, he knew he wasn't alone and waited for his companion to reveal himself.

Horatio stepped out of the shadows "did Max get away alright?"

Alec not turning to face the intruder responded "yes. How did you find me?"

Horatio paused considering whether or not to answer the question and Alec turned "you think to much Horatio"

"Everything I do and say has consequences, responding without thought is foolhardy."

"You really need to learn to lighten up."

"I have yet to receive my orders."

Alec walked towards Horatio "I assumed you would shadow me as you've done for the past two and half years."

"I made a promise," Horatio explained.

"Have you considered what you will do when we achieve peace?"

"I didn't ask for this."

"I know, Max has a habit of thrusting freedom upon our kind she sorta has a tendency to ask questions later."

"Freedom is confusing, I knew my life and now-"

"You don't have any answers just more questions."

Horatio edged towards Alec "do you believe that some of us just weren't designed to be free."

"Horatio part of us are human and in that part is the inherent need to have a choice, that is what freedom is."

"Then I chose to fight by your side."

Horatio turned and began to walk away as Alec called out one last thing "you will find your path Horatio."

* * *

Mole sat polishing his rifle, in his mouth a pen that inadequately filled the void of his cigar. Among other things Mole hated waiting his feet were itching to leap over the barricade now and give the ordinaries hell but it was still dark and he silently encouraged the sun to start it ascent a little earlier than usual. Command was quiet, too quiet, as Mole would put it. No mass of transgenics milling to and fro just him polishing his rifle again and Luke watching the banks of computers. Luke muttered and Mole grumbled removing the pen from his mouth and tossing it to the side the taste of ink not to his liking. These two transgenics had spent over seven years in each other's company.

"Today's a glorious day to die" Mole practically sang out.

"Let's hope nobody does that okay."

'You're not afraid of death are you Luke."

"Now that I know what life can be like, yes I am."

"Do you think anyone will remember this day?"

"They'll only remember it if we tell the stories."

"What are you planning to do when this is all over?" Mole asked.

"Well I have this idea for a board game."

"Does anyone even play those things anymore."

"I don't know, it's just an idea" Luke said defeated.

"Hey if you build it, I will play it, how's that?"

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

The hurried footsteps got closer as Faith frantically pulled with little success, and she cursed under her breath her lack of strength almost embarrassing. She could see the figures approaching now and she pulled on her mother's wrists even harder her face covered with tears and sweat, her cheeks shining red under the gaze of the moonlight. Now she could see the eyes of the hunters and knew she had to run, understanding her mother would have wanted her to. So the little girl relinquished her hold on her mother and ran hard and fast.

One of the men raised his rifle and aimed his target the small of the little girl's back, he waited for the order to fire "the girl Sir?" He muttered, h is eye crushed against the scope of his rifle.

"Bring her down." The man fired and his ammunition whistled through the air striking Faith and forcing her to collapse as her mother had done. They quickly and purposefully retrieved the bodies, throwing them into the awaiting SUV, then sped away from the scene.

TBC


	22. War part 4

**Alec's War**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Twenty Two – War Part 4**

Let us therefore brace ourselves to our duties, and so bear ourselves that, if the British Empire and its Commonwealth last for a thousand years, men will still say, "This was their finest hour."

- Winston Churchill

* * *

Fizz skimmed through the trees Hope clutched tightly to his chest a blur of green assaulting his eyes. He began to slow "Max we made it" he cried jubilantly but she didn't respond. Fizz stopped and whirled around in a circle "Max?"

* * *

"We live in a broken world Francesca" the tall dark haired man muttered as he leant against the desk that furnished his cramped tent.

"I know my love" Francesca responded as she stroked his hair from behind "Maybe we should leave, forget about those in Seattle?"

"It's too late for that."

"What do you hope to accomplish?"

"I don't know, all I do know is we cannot turn a blind eye anymore."

Francesca looked at the man who had been her companion for more than a decade "I'll go check on the girl" she muttered before departing.

As she left the tent another man entered "Sir."

"Yes?"

"She's coming round."

"Good, I'll be along shortly."

* * *

Max awoke groggily and forced her senses to absorb her surroundings, she tried to move her arms and heard the all too familiar rustle of chains her mind screamed as her eyes came into focus to take in the layout of the tent she was in. She noticed a guard near the tent opening "Where am I?" but there was no response.

She struggled with the chains again but soon gave up her strength unable to loosen them. Then she remembered and hollered with more urgency "Where's my daughter?"

The dark haired man entered "she's fine and safe, there's no need to worry Max."

"How do you know my name?"

"You reputation precedes you."

I want to see her."

"Soon."

"No now!"

"I'm afraid you're in no position to make demands."

Max struggled against her restraints once more "who are you?"

"It's not the who you should be concerned with but the _what_" and the man turned and slowly pulled down the collar of his thick coat to reveal a barcode.

"Your-"

"One of you, I know."

Max uncomfortably raised herself into a sitting position "but I don't understand?"

"Not all transgenics made a beeline for Seattle, there are a handful of communities out there that have lived in relative peace since the facilities fell."

"Why weren't we aware of them."

The man chuckled " you never bothered to look beyond your own walls."

"Why are you here?" Max cautiously asked.

"We can no longer ignore the actions of our brothers and sisters in Seattle."

"You've come to help?"

"No deter you from making a grave mistake."

"How do you know what's going on?" Max demanded her fear gone and anger taking hold.

"We're of the same breed you and I, after hearing about the tragedy with the children it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to realise that you would plan an offensive strike."

"What makes you assume that?"

"It's what I would do."

"Then help us."

"Attacking the humans won't solve anything."

"What would you know, you've obviously been in hiding."

"I wouldn't call it hiding. You will not win this war."

"You don't know that."

"Ah but I do, you have no power, humans understand power and you have none, they still hold all the cards."

"I don't believe I'm hearing this" Max struggled with the chains once more "let me out of these things."

The man motioned to her guard to release her.

"I want to see my daughter!" Max demanded as she rubbed her wrists and stood up.

"Ask Francesca to come here with the girl." The man asked the guard who simply nodded and departed "the transgenics in Seattle have been arrogant in their assumptions."

"What in hell would you know about it!" Max allowed her emotion to seep out.

"There's a way out of this, without bloodshed."

"How?"

"I need you to help me get in touch with your leader."

Max didn't get an opportunity to respond as Francesca entered the tent with Faith. Max took one look at her daughter then rushed over hugging her close breathing in her scent, thankful that she was alive.

"Are you okay sweetie, they didn't hurt you did they?" Max enquired.

"No mummy Francesca's been really nice."

"Gabriel" Francesca whispered taking her lover's hand in hers.

"It's alright" then to Max and her daughter "shall we get some air?" then he departed the tent with Francesca.

Max nodded and exited the tent she looked out at the horizon and witnessed the first whispers of dawn breaking through she laughed, "Whatever you had planned, you're too late."

"What do you mean?"

"You come at the eleventh hour, with empty promises to save us, where have you been for the past two and a half years?" she pointed to the horizon "who's the arrogant one now" and she allowed her tears to fall freely for soon her people would begin to die.

* * *

Alec admired the boy, he was beautiful like a cherub and deadly, but not deadly enough to come through this battle unscathed. He looked at the gun holstered in his belt then with no thought for his own life took the gun and firmly planted it in the boy's hands.

"Here" Alec muttered trying not to make a big deal of his gesture.

"But-" the boy responded.

"You're going to need it more than me."

Alec continued walking along the parade of men and women ready to leap the barricade and make one final charge on the enemy.

Horatio whispered softly for Alec's ears only "why give the boy your gun?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he died and I survived."

Alec's eyes wandered to the horizon that would give them the order to charge "not long now" he said to himself, briefly he allowed his mind to think of his family before tucking them securely away deep in the recesses of his mind.

"Horatio it's almost time."

"I know."

Alec began to issue orders to his General's via the comms link who in turn barked the orders to the warriors waiting to fight. They had but a minute left before a new day began and with it death. In that minute Alec found his strength and courage tested, as he had to quell the desire to retreat before it began. He didn't want this, who possibly would but he had run out of choices.

* * *

As Gabriel looked out to the horizon he understood, he had waited too long to give his people salvation now he was left with but one decision whether or not to make the Seattle cause his and his community's cause.

TBC


	23. Dawn

**Alec's War**  
  
By Shikasta  
  
Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.  
  
Italics = flashback

A/N Sorry this took so long but with work and flu it took me a while will be back in full force next week. Have a good weekend all!  
  
**Chapter Twenty Three – Dawn**  
  
Dawn, a time of day not everyone willingly embraces and on this particular day many had hoped to stall. The fear had set in for now they understood what it meant to live even if it was amongst the ruins of a once beautiful city. For all their bravado they were still but children forced to play in an adults world, innocence never granted them.  
  
The morning was beautiful as the sun tickled the landscape and Alec paused ever so briefly to appreciate it knowing that this could be the last time he sees such beauty. His eyes travelled back to the many souls waiting for the final order to advance and as he looked down the expanse of transgenics facing him he tried so desperately to remember all their faces. Unlike other leaders Alec knew his people, he shared their hopes and dreams and had lived amongst them in these difficult times. For many this would be their final hour and his only hope was that they would die quick and with honour, their sacrifice not wasted.  
  
The wait was finally over as the first explosions behind enemy territory signalled the advancement of the transgenic main force. Like a forceful wave they ploughed over the barricade and charged the unsuspecting enemy who stood disbelieving as the chaos unfolded.  
  
Alec was in the thick of it with Horatio shadowing him, they had to make it to the enemy front lines, they had to survive no man's land as the enemy began to fire. The two men ran the sound of their breathing echoing in their ears, the whizzing of bullets heightening their senses.   
  
The bullets would whiz and then a detectable thud would be heard followed by another as a transgenic fell. How many would fall before they made contact? How many would live to tell the tale?  
  
And then ordinary clashed with transgenic and more explosions shattered the din of battle. No man's land was behind them and the enemy now in their grasp. Time for the killing to begin.  
  
Alec had dodged bullets but now one was nested in his shoulder, the pain barely registering as he brutally strangled his victim to death, tossing him aside to find another. His own mantra 'let the ordinaries live' a distant memory, he would become the monster so his family could live. Another ordinary's neck had found his hands and he tightened his grip his feral eyes enticed by the fear his victim wreaked of.  
  
Horatio forced eye contact with Alec and pointed to the distant bunkers, their ultimate destination their aim to take out the leaders for without a head how could the body function? Alec threw aside his defeated foe and nodded in response the rest of his small team closing ranks around him. They knew what had to be done and they shoved their way through the crush towards the bunkers and General Farr.

* * *

General Farr was confused, he had the upper hand yet still he had been unprepared, his enemy having outsmarted him. His temper was rising as his frustration worsened. How had this happened, they were ready yet they still managed to be infiltrated.   
  
"Sir" a timid soldier muttered.  
  
"What" the General fumed.  
  
"They've breached the front lines Sir, I think its time you were evacuated."  
  
"What and leave the battlefield when victory is within our grasp."  
  
"Sir?" the soldier knowing full well that victory was waving a wicked goodbye.  
  
"Leave me!"  
  
"Sir" the soldier saluted and left the maniacal General to his musings.  
  
"The leader of the abominations is coming for me." He muttered wildly to himself "And I shall go down in history as the one who destroyed him."

* * *

Gabriel heard the explosions and his memory of war told him what was happening not to far away.  
  
"Will you help?" Max almost begged knowing that the man she loved was currently in amongst the madness.  
  
"There is no glory in this" Gabriel responded waving his hand in the direction of the battle.  
  
"Is that all you care about – Glory!" Max cried outraged.  
  
"Why should I risk myself and my people?"  
  
"Because those that are out there dying are also your people."  
  
"That is not reason enough."  
  
"What about freedom then."  
  
"Why fight for something you already have."  
  
"You only have the illusion of freedom!"  
  
"An illusion is better than nothing at all."  
  
"If you will not help, then I pity you." Max fumed.  
  
"You're pity means nothing to me Max, it is I who should be pitying you for you will lose everything before this day is done."

* * *

"Delta to base, come in base."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Delta to base, come in."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Its no good, with communications down there is no way to let them know of the situation."  
  
"Keep trying."  
  
"Sir, nobody uses these old radios anymore."  
  
"That's all we have soldier, I don't care if you have to tap out Morse Code, you keep trying until you get us reinforcements."  
  
"Delta to base, come in base."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Delta to base, come in."  
  
Silence.

* * *

Fizz stood in relative wilderness tightly grasping Hope's hand his calls for Max proving futile and as the dawn whispered to his eyes he knew he had no other choice. Having been separated from the transgenic exodus out of Seattle and having sole responsibility for Hope he had few responsible options. If it were just him would retrace his steps and relentlessly hunt his hero's mate down. But he only had one choice, to get Hope safely to the farm in Canada and then he would come back and seek out Max and Faith. He chastised himself yet again for his carelessness after all how does a transgenic lose two people, rumour had it that that was suppose to be impossible.  
  
TBC


	24. Fleeing

**

* * *

Alec's War**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Twenty Four – Fleeing**

Max stood with the sun at her back, one hand tenderly clutching Faith's, the other resting on her abdomen. Gabriel had refused to budge and as her ears listened to the repetitive sound of gunfire in the distance, her mind was determining the best route to Canada. Her heart suffered knowing she would be walking away from the man she had had little time to love, and the soldier in her demanded she join the battle. She looked down at Faith and uncharacteristically prayed to a God she didn't believe in that Hope was safe and waiting for them in Canada. The time had come to continue their journey an hour after the battle had begun.

* * *

Fizz could no longer hear the sound of gunfire, after his decision he had picked Hope up and ran, his mind telling him the faster he ran the faster he could start his search for Max and Faith. Hope lay asleep on his shoulder, her weight not bothering him. He had rigged a harness for her out of his backpack and she was securely tucked into his back. All Fizz could do was run, Canada was a long journey on foot and he knew he needed to find a car of some sort to at least get them to the border. He listened to Hope's breathing as he traversed the countryside, his mind drifting back to his first realisation that Max and Faith were not there. Hope had not cried out or whimpered, in fact she had shown more composure than Fizz and her simple words still rung in his ears "We have to go Fizz" she had whispered as she tugged on his arm. It was then that Fizz knew Hope was a survivor, and at the tender age of five she could still make a difficult decision to ensure her survival.

* * *

In his small tent Gabriel sat and listened to the sound of gunfire echo across the landscape. 

"So much blood, and for what?" he whispered.

Francesca walked over to him and knelt at his feet, she placed the palm of her hand on his knee in a soothing gesture "you know what for."

"But is it really worth it?"

"Power is all that matters my love."

"Is it?"

"Why are you doubting yourself?"

"Maybe I should have been the one to lead this fracas?"

Francesca rose rapidly anger emanating from her face "and die like him" she exclaimed "If this leader falls today, no-one will remember him" she bent down and smoothed his hair "All you have to do is wait, be patient and the world will fall at your feet."

Gabriel leaned in and kissed her his eyes once more sparkling, power was within his grasp.

* * *

Max had left Gabriel's camp and was running in the direction of Canada, her thoughts betraying her fear that 'freak nation' was doomed.

* * *

Dirt intermingled with blood. 

The thud of fist against cheek.

Yells, groans and grunts.

The popping of bullets from guns.

War a messy affair and Alec was in the thick of it, slowly being crushed by the mass of bodies, leaving a trail of death behind him, his goal like chasing a rainbow, never coming into reach. His shoulder was hurting now and he could smell the incrusted blood mixed with sweat, a foul smell, all he wanted to do was bathe himself but instead he pushed himself forward an inch withdrawing his fist and slamming it into the face of a pimply nosed ordinary boy, his expression that of a frightened rabbit and Alec's humanity returned.

"Delta to base, come in base"

Delta to base, come in."

'This is base, Delta why are you using this communication channel?'

TBC


	25. HIstorical notes no 5

**Alec's War**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Twenty Five – Historical Notes No. 5 **

**These extracts are being provided to students who are studying the cause and effect of the human/transgenic war that began in 2025 and ended in 2028.**

"In the beginning God created man, then man created Transgenic." – Jericho

Extract taken from _Alec's War _written by Professor Harold Fitzgibbons 2050

X5-494's biggest challenge would occur during the 9 months of peace negotiations that would follow the one-day of fighting. The boldness of the transgenic nation marked the greatest threat ever experienced by Americans on home soil. It had been perceived that if America had not provided an unconditional surrender then the transgenic nation would eventually have eventually conquered the once mighty nation.

Extract taken from letter written to Max from Alec dated 2029

Day 150 and we are still no closer to signing off on an acceptable peace for both sides. I sometimes get the feeling that the Americans are stalling, but why I can't be sure. Everyday we negotiate and every night I rest unsure what I had been negotiating. I've become bored with their procedures and now all I want is for it all to end, to sign on the dotted line and to bring you and the girls home.

Max, how I wish you were here to offer me council, without you I feel lost, my faith in myself drifting. I find myself beginning to falter with all their misdirection, it would be such a simple matter except for bureaucracy.

How are the girls? Keeping out of mischief I hope.

Extract from Washington DC Newspaper 2029

The human/transgenic peace accord was signed today with mixed reaction. Many critics have voiced the opinion that the accord favours the transgenic nation. Many are also angered by the fact that we have to pay repatriations to the transgenic nation with regards to the library massacre that pre-empted the war. Senator Druitt in a recent press conference urged the public not to be afraid and to be tolerant of our new neighbours.

Extract taken from Missing Person's Report 2021

Name: Unknown

Alias: Original Cindy

Description: African, female, brown eyes, 5ft 8"

Wanted for questioning in the Jam Pony Hostage Crisis. Reported missing by Reagan Ronald.

Whereabouts unknown.

Addendum 2030** – **The whereabouts of _Original Cindy _is still unknown file to be closed.

Extract taken from Jericho's journal 2052

I have known nothing but freedom growing up in Chimera state. My parents had to fight for freedom, I cannot begin to imagine what not having freedom is like. They had been slaves to the American government and my generation has grown up on the fables of our parents.

Now like all the others of my generation what are parents fought for we read in textbooks and learn as part of our history. I have never killed a human but my parents have.

Extract taken from Senator Druitt's journal 2029

I received disturbing information not an hour ago informing me that what we had feared has come to pass. The Transgenics in Seattle have breached the barricade and are inflicting hell upon the unsuspecting men and women of our armed forces. I only hope that the Senate will now see sense and put an end to this once and for all. We have but one option and that is to unconditionally surrender.

Extract taken from Senator Kinnane's Journal 2029

We may have surrendered but I am still in control of the situation, and who would have thought that the transgenic nation would be destroyed from the inside. The project will resurrect itself, and I will have a new army of super soldiers who will aide me in securing power. Senator Druitt and her liberal ideas will not help her.

Extract from _History 101_ written by Dimitrius Mambo

America was once the greatest superpower, its mission to bring its brand of democracy to those uncouth nations that needed to be introduced to civilization.

After the pulse martial law was declared and democracy was dead in good old America. No more a superpower, no more a defender of democracy it had become in one attack no more than the tin pot nations of Africa.


	26. Surprise, surprise

**Alec's War**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

Italics = flashback

A/N : Well I'm back into the swing of things. Thanks for your patience and reviews, you all know how much I love reviews so if you have yet to review this story here's your cue to do so now.

**Chapter Twenty Six – Surprise, Surprise**

Francesca's words reverberated in Gabriel's ears.

"All you have to do is wait, be patient and the world will fall at your feet."

'What good is any of it if there isn't a nation to fall at my feet.' Gabriel thought, his plan so carefully mapped out had withered and died these last few hours. Waiting had now become the enemy and as he watched Francesca read over current Intel he knew it was time for him to lead his army into battle. Only then may he salvage what he had hoped to achieve.

"Michael" hollered Gabriel through the tent flap before he resumed his pacing hands clasped behind his back.

Michael entered the tent a few minutes later "Yes Gabriel?"

"Contact Speedbump and tell him to make contact."

Francesca looked up startled "are you sure that it is wise to play that card so soon?"

"Francesca" Gabriel warned before storming out of the tent leaving both Francesca and Michael gapping. Michael then looked at Francesca who simply said "do as he's asked." Then Michael also departed.

* * *

"Base, we're in desperate need of reinforcements" 

Delta, what's the situation there, why are reinforcements required?

"The transgenics are attacking"

Delta please repeat that

"The transgenics breeched the barricade and attacked our encampment, reinforcements are needed if we are to hold the line."

Where's General Farr?

* * *

Max had reached a deserted stretch of highway and currently was crouched behind the tree line, Faith quietly kneeled beside her. The dark haired transgenic was reviewing her options 

1. To hitch

2. To pretend to be hitching then steal the car

3. To walk

4. Who was she kidding there wasn't a fourth option.

Max looked down at Faith who stifled a yawn "too much excitement hey little one" she smiled as she patted her daughters fine hair, her father's hair.

"Mummy how far away is Canada now?"

"I really don't know Faith, that little detour disorientated me somewhat."

"Do you think Hope and Fizz are there already."

"No, not enough time has elapsed but they're a good five or six hours ahead of us" Max gave Faith a hopeful smile 'that's if Fizz headed straight for Canada' she thought.

Max's ears detected the sound of an approaching car "I think option two" she muttered before telling Faith to stay put then positioning herself on the side of the road taking up her most alluring stance, now all she just had to hope that it wasn't a feminist driving the car.

* * *

Speedbump received the call he had never expected to get, he knew where Gabriel's allegiances lay and now couldn't help but wonder what the hell was happening outside Seattle. 

As he trudged down the streets of the Capital, his hands shoved in his pockets he contemplated what it might have been like if he had made the dash for Seattle like many of his comrades. He still wasn't sure what had been his motivation for joining Gabriel maybe it was just the way he made it all sound so exciting, who knows, he certainly didn't. He took a crumpled newspaper clipping out of his pocket and studied it yet again, he had to mach sure he gave the message to the right person "lets just hope she hasn't undergone any major plastic surgery since this photograph was taken" Speedbump mused to himself.

* * *

Mole had found his desired mode of transportation – the tank. No more bicycles for him. He had already decided he was keeping this baby once all this nonsense was over with. He jarred the tank to the left his green metal hat swaying on his head, and he laughed as he played cat and mouse with the ordinaries outside, after all Alec didn't say they couldn't have some fun. 

Off in the distance Alec saw a tank chasing down some very frightened looking ordinaries and Alec couldn't help but laugh, concluding that Mole was the one driving. Horatio, got Alec's attention and pointed north towards what they was sure was the command tent. Both men were now caked in dirt and blood welts covering their bodies, the individual battles they had been involved in evident.

Horatio used the swift movement of his forearm to smack one of their enemies in the face before he could successfully attack Alec.

"Thanks" Alec whispered once he had jogged up beside Horatio.

"So what do you think" Horatio responded pointing at the tent building.

"It's definitely the command tent."

"Do you think the General would have been stupid enough to stick around?"

"I hope he was" then Alec turned to the rest of his small team "we do this smoothly, get in, disable the enemy and end all this."

His small team nodded and in one fluid unified motion they infiltrated the ordinaries command.

* * *

Fortunately for Max some sweaty, smarmy man had been behind the wheel of the car she had so gracefully liberated, and now she and Faith were speeding down the deserted highway towards the Canadian border.

* * *

Jenny walked towards the hospital where Senator Druitt was still a patient, in one hand dangled a briefcase, the other smoothing down her hair yet again. Her last visit with the Senator had been anything but amicable and now she was nervous about what the current disposition of the Senator would be. Her heels clicked and she had the unnerving feeling that she was being watched, a feeling she had had a few times in the last few months. She quickly swung around scanning her surroundings but as usual nothing stood out as suspicious. She quickened her pace ever so slightly looking ahead seeing that the hospital was now in view. 

Jenny for a brief second realised she was no longer moving, she was walking but not moving and as her brain began to register this she felt the hand clasp over her mouth and pull her into the shadows of a dark alley. She tried to scream as her mind thought the word "Rape".

* * *

The car Fizz had jacked had run out of petrol so now he and Hope were walking along the tree line of the highway hoping another car would come along or a town would appear out of no where. Neither at this point was looking too promising.

* * *

Speedbump whispered into Jenny's ear "don't be afraid, I have a message I need you to give to the Senator urgently." 

Jenny's eyes were wide with fear the thoughts of being raped still swimming around her head.

"Did you hear me?" Speedbump asked forcefully.

Jenny simply nodded.

"I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth so don't scream okay."

Jenny nodded again.

Speedbump removed his hand slowly and Jenny opened her mouth in an attempt to scream but nothing came out, fear had paralysed her vocal chords.

"Tell the Senator that the transgenics have gone to war, they have infiltrated your military's encampment. If the Senator hopes to achieve anything she is going to have to act fast."

Jenny looked at her captor astonished "how do you know all this."

"My boss is encamped outside of Seattle with front row seats of the slaughter."

"Why am I hearing this from you?"

"Cause your military's communications was knocked out in the first round of attacks, but I'd guess that they should have this information soon."

Speedbump released Jenny quickly then disappeared into the shadows as Jenny herself turned and called out "who are you?" but she didn't get a reply.

* * *

"I want the Newgen brought to my office immediately." Senator Kinnane ordered his subordinate on the other end of the phone "And shut down the lab, I don't want anybody to discover we were ever there." The Senator then hung up the phone. 

He rose from his desk and walked over to the overly sized window adorning one of the walls of his office. He looked out at the relative peacefulness of the street below "A picture tells a thousand stories" he muttered to himself.

The Senator's mobile went off abruptly and he paused before answering it "yes?"

Senator, the Seattle transgenics have breeched the barricade.

"They're ahead of schedule."

Yes they are, I was rather surprised

"I could imagine, I take it your initial plan did not eventuate?"

Correct, what do you suggest the next course of action is?

"I think it is time you joined the fray and helped your comrades out."

I had hoped you would say that

Gabriel hung up the phone.

"What did he say" Francesca asked.

"We're going to war my love"

TBC


	27. The devil comes out to play

**Alec's War**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

Italics flashback

A/N: Hmm, I know it's been a while but I hope this chapter makes up for that and don't forget to send me words of encouragement.

**Chapter Twenty Seven – The Devil Comes Out To Play**

No historian had ever fully conveyed the horror of that day when transgenics and ordinaries clashed outside of the once magnificent city of Seattle. Many, had in vain recounted the stories told by all who were there, but what resulted was a somewhat children's version. Those who had fought with their bare hands amongst the mud, blood and bullets had simply uttered to all who asked 'you had to be there.'

* * *

Up until receiving his last orders, Gabriel had been ready to disappear back into obscurity, his heart really not willing to take the next steps. The transgenic was conflicted, he always had been, his desire for power a contradiction to his desire for a quiet normal life. He was about to enter the fray of another battle while one was viciously raging inside of him. No matter what decisions Gabriel had made to bring him to this point, standing amongst the tents of his camp a ways off from the battle, all he wanted was to ensure the survival of his people. That simple motivation was his excuse for making a deal with the devil. 

"Sometimes an ordinary man is called upon to do extraordinary things in extraordinary times," Gabriel muttered as he crouched down and allowed the wet grass to caress the palm of his hand. Sensation always amazed him, hearing music for the first time had made him cry, feeling loved for the first time had made him feel invincible, but now he felt nothing but vulnerable. This angel sent by the devil somehow knew his time on this earth was now short and his death would be violent but he had faith that someone somewhere would understand the why of it all.

He rose gracefully and brushed his hand against his thigh, he was stepping out of the shadows to commence his final stand upon this earth and as he led his followers towards the bloody scene he strangely felt free.

* * *

Early on in her career Senator Druitt had learnt that nothing was straightforward and everyone had a hidden agenda. Hers was to alleviate the guilt that had pursued her relentlessly over the years, her punishment for the complacency she had had when the super soldier project had first been realised. Her innocence and naivety had abandoned her long ago and the four walls of her career had allowed the darker side of herself to flourish. She knew that General Farr's actions were not his decision alone, he was military after all, an institution founded on structure, hierarchy and orders. Someone with power had sanctioned the General's actions and it was her goal to uncover whom. 

As she sat in her car headed towards the Senate building in Washington, she muttered the speech she would say to implore the senate to surrender.

_"We should not fear this transgenic nation but instead embrace it. We cannot be above guilt with regards to recent events and at this moment have an opportunity to take responsibility for our actions and do what we know in our hearts to be right. If we are to achieve but one thing it should be allowing the transgenic community to form a nation of its own and afforded the right to live in peace."_

Surrender, such a defeatist word, and America was not one for accepting it. She could only pray that on this occasion those that need held the power would accept that this was the best course of action.

* * *

Uncharacteristically Gabriel wept at the unfolding tragedy. The sight of Seattle in ruins assaulted his eyes and the visual stimuli formed images in his mind, recreating the past two years in that hellhole. He found himself questioning whether or not he would have made the same allegiances if he had been trapped in the city like many of his brethren. 

He couldn't help but admire the transgenic that had led his people this far, his leadership was evident, staining Gabriel's surroundings. No, this leader would not retire willingly and the future of the transgenic nation, unbeknownst to them, was seeped in uncertainty.

"Know thy enemy" he whispered to the breeze before descending into the living organism of war engulfing all his senses.

Slowly Gabriel fought his way through the choppy sea of bodies shoving, punching and clawing until his destination shone brightly before him. His thoughts wishing he could sprout wings like his namesake.

* * *

Senator Druitt raised her voice harshly "we have no choice, surrender is our only option" anger rising to the surface as she assumed a defensive stance. 

"Senator there is no need for you to reiterate your cause."

"I don't understand Senator Kinnane?"

"We as a united body agree with you."

"You do" Senator Druitt responded rather surprised her eyebrow raising ever so slightly.

"We do."

"Forgive me Senator, I slightly confused, you have never been in favour of this and I might add you've been very vocal on this subject."

"People can change their minds."

"Why now."

"Perhaps you put forward a very persuasive argument."

"Senator Kinnane, we have walked the halls together for many years, you can't seriously expect me to believe that you are supporting this out of the goodness of your heart."

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Quite frankly yes."

"Senator Druitt I'm disturbed that you think so little of me. Shall we have a raise of hands of those in favour of peace."

It was unanimous, all Senators extending their arms into the air taking Senator Druitt by surprise once more. She hastily reclaimed her seat, the eyes boring into her becoming too unbearable. Senator Kinnane was a respected and well-liked man in her circles and she had in some fashion accused him of treason towards America. Or at least her words could be interpreted as that.

"It's settled then. This meeting is adjourned."

Senator Kinnane began to exit the room quickly followed by Senator Druitt who roughly grabbed his arm.

"Is there something more you wish to add Senator?"

"You're up to something, you reek of it."

'And what if I am, what do you intend to do?"

"Become your worst nightmare."

"I don't have nightmares Senator Druitt." He retorted before continuing on his journey.

* * *

Standing quietly, hands clasped in front of her Clementine memorised the little details in the lavish office she had been left in. At the tender age of two she was well trained, resisting temptation to touch the magical objects around her. She cautiously tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear and tentatively allowed her mind to explore. Ever since she had been able to access her memories Clementine had had lengthy internal conversations with herself about her origins and marvelled over the simple things such as how her fingers worked, why her hair grew and what _colour _was. 

She did not turn when the door was open, but she knew who had interrupted her solace, she could tell by the smell of his aftershave.

"Mr Kinnane"

"Call me daddy."

* * *

Allegiances are never set in stone. They are forged through mutual benefit and as easily made are easily broken. Senator Druitt once had an allegiance to the super soldier project, her youth and desire to be accomplished ensuring her loyalty. Now she found herself working tirelessly in favour of the transgenic cause, a cause that had gained her enemies and departed friends. Once so sure of her agenda, her certainty now wavered as she questioned whose campaign she had actually aided. Politics is a dirty game and although the senate had supported surrender, the underbelly hid a much darker motive.

* * *

Clementine would be the final man-made evolutionary jump that would make Doctor Frankenstein green with envy. Her nature would be reminiscent of her mother's but her nurture would bare no resemblance. Clementine would be controlled with love not fear, for as barbaric as senator Kinnane could be she would only know a tender, gentle man.

* * *

"Sir we've been compromised." 

"Don't be silly man, we outnumber them." General Farr chastised.

"That may be the case sir, but we've been breached and you must get to safety."

"I will not run like a coward."

"Glad to hear that."

The General and his aide spun around at the sound of the new voice, "who are you!" he demanded as he raised his gun at the intruder.

"Will you surrender?"

"I asked who you are?" thrusting his gun.

Horatio raised his weapon and inflicted flesh wounds to those protecting the General. Once the opposition was down for the count the other transgenics began to bind them up.

"I'm your executioner!" Alec grimaced before blurring, relieving the General of his gun then slamming his fist into the General's face forcing him to the ground.

Grimacing General Farr used the back of his hand to brusquely wipe away the trickle of blood tainting his lip. He was fearful but managed a cocky, cool exterior his performance not going unnoticed.

"We can smell fear: Alec informed as he crouched to meet the eyes of his enemy. The General's response was to ungracefully thrust his chin in the air.

"Not so commanding anymore are we," Alec mocked as he systematically ripped the metal stars from the General's jacket.

"You don't deserve these" his hand shoved under the General's nose making the stars clank.

"Tie him up" Alec ordered his entourage.

"What are you going to do with me?" The General asked his voice unintentionally cracking.

"You will order your troops to surrender and fall back."

"Never" the General roared trying to stand.

"Then you leave me know other choice." Alec whispered as he cocked his gun.

"You would shoot an officer in cold blood?" The General demanded "This goes against the etiquette of war."

"Yours perhaps but not mine." Alec countered as he roughly pressed the cold metal muzzle of his gun to the General's temple.

"Killing him will achieve nothing."

Alec's eyes slowly swivelled in response to the familiar voice "I wondered when you would resurface."

Horatio took a fighting stance preparing to attack the intruder before Alec intervened "Leave him be."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"So why have you resurfaced?"

"I told you I would in your darkest hour. I should have known it was you leading this pointless rebellion it has your boyish charm all over it."

"What are you doing here Gabriel?" Alec questioned removing his gun form the General's temple giving him a momentary relieve.

"Saving you."

Alec laughed "saving me, it's too late for that brother."

"You kill him and you'll loose it all."

"He deserves death."

"Yes, but not yet, stand down soldier." Gabriel ordered.

"It's been a long time since someone has issued me an order." Alec raised his gun and pointed it at Gabriel.

"You would kill me Alec."

"I've killed for a lot less, but then you know that."

"Let me talk with the General I may have more effect."

Alec considered Gabriel's words "what is your interest here?"

"The same as yours."

"I don't think so!"

"I can make him surrender and you know it."

"I don't trust him Alec" Horatio interrupted.

"Don't worry neither do I, but if he can stop the fighting outside then who am I to stand in the way."

"Thank you" Gabriel said before heading over and crouching in front of the General. He looked behind him at Alec then faced the General and whispered softly "The Senator sends his regards."

"Are you here to save me?" General Farr asked.

"Yes, I'm here to save us all."

"Who are you?"

"A messenger."

"And what is the message."

"Surrender and retreat, let the transgenics win this one."

"Is that what the Senator wishes me to do?"

"Yes, you have served your country well and been loyal to the cause which will see you rewarded."

Gabriel patted the General on his arm then rose and walked over to Alec "You have your victory, the General will issue the order to surrender and retreat."

Alec hung his head, it was finally over.

* * *

**_Two days later . . . . ._**

Max had reached the border but something prevented her from taking the final steps into Canada. A sense of loss consumed her as she clung tightly to Faith's hand. She couldn't help but feel this would be her last time standing on American soil, banished to a backwater communal farm with the rest of the survivors. Again she chastised herself for not staying, for not standing up to Alec and telling him where to go, something she would have freely done in her youth. Max had no closure, she should have been the one to finish what she had unintentionally started. She had become so adept at running but she didn't want to run from this, didn't want to hide away like a coward.

All her good intentions had resulted in sacrifice, she was quickly losing hope and her faith was dwindling. The two things that had remained her constant during these difficult times were vanishing with the morning chill. Those final steps represented the end of all she knew and despite the tragedy and hardship she so wished it wouldn't change, for she understood and new how to survive in that life, although cruel, it was familiar.

As she took those final steps with Faith by her side Fizz appeared like an apparition with Hope in his arms. They merely looked at each other then made the final steps towards the unfamiliar together.

THE END

A/N Watch out for the third installment in the Fable Universe


End file.
